YuGiOh Newbound
by PyroclasticDOG
Summary: YuGiOh Newbound is the story about a boy named Ryker Yung and his friend they follow their dreams to become the best duelist in the world but with the return of the shadow games they are the only ones that can stop it (note the duels in the series are used with ygopro and some cards are the anime version and a friend of mine named ricku28 help me out with the duels)
1. Episode 1

**YU-GI-OH NEWBOUND**

**EPISODE 1 PREPPING UP **

The alarm goes off and a boy woke up from yawning and when he got out of bed he trips over his slippers and fell on the ground "oh this is going to be one of those days huh" he gets up and grabs some clothes and after getting dressed he puts on his favorite blue hoodie and he checks his phone and smirks for a second and answers back the text and walk to another room and knocks on the door "Roxie" he says as he knocks on the door again "you awake"

Roxie opens the door annoyed and shows that she looks similar to the boy "Ryker it's a Saturday and I don't wake up at 6:30 on a Saturday " she yawns she thought about a second and looks at her twin brother "slade"

"Yep," he says showing her the text *yo Ryker get your sister and head to the card shop I got some great news* she looks at him with excitement

"Let's go" she about to leave her room and her brother stops her "what is wrong Ryker"

"Your birdy Pajamas," he says and she gets embarrassed and slams her door he shouts to her sister " ill be downstairs with breakfast"

"Like hell your making breakfast you can't even make flipping toast" she shouts but its sounds muffled to Ryker because of the door and she puts her and on her chin to think on what to wear on the same two jackets "ok this one" she grabs the jacket on the left and starts to head downstairs and stops to realize she is dumb and forgot her duel disk and ran to get her duel disk

She heads downstairs to see black smoke in the kitchen "AHHHH"

"NOT MY FAULT," Ryker said in horror as the toast is black and Ryker looks down at the toaster and looks back at his twin and gives her an awkward smile as she faces palms

"brother " she just giggles "just stick with dueling"

Ryker looks down upset "right"

The two start to head to the car shop on their bikes and they see Slade drinking rootbeer and another one of their other friends is on his laptop Slade stop drinking his soda and looks at the twins "hello friends" he stands up and almost fell over but catches himself before embarring himself

Ryker waves to them "Hey Slade hi Michel" he says smiling

"Why the heck are you guys outside of the card shop," Roxie says in confusion

"Well," Slade says prideful and replies "They didn't want me to drink a drink with no caps in there" the twins groaned in annoyance to the answer

Micheal looks at them "Slade texted me to meet him here that's why I'm outside of the shop"

"BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT" Slade yells out in annoyance and says "in a few months the will be a tournament in our very town"

Both twins look at each other "wow that's awesome" Ryker says to him "but why couldn't you text it to me Slade

Micheal realized the same thing and turned over to Slade "YEAH WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TEXT US THIS"

"Two reasons" he holds up one finger "number one I wanted to be dramatic" he held up a second finger "number two I wanted to duel one of you guys because of I wanted to test out my new extra deck cards "

Ryker looks at him and smiles "well why didn't you say so" he takes out his duel disk out of his back and puts his deck in it "I'm always ready for a duel slade"

Slade puts his deck in his duel disk" let us duel my friend

Both of their duel disks activates to show they both have 8000 life points and they both shout out "DUEL" and they both pull five cards from their deck

Ryker looks at his hand "my I take the first turn"

"Go head" Slade responds

"ok, " Ryker says as he grabs a card from a hand " first I activated moray of greed this card allows me to shuffle two water monster from my hand and shuffle them to my deck and draw three" he shuffles two prior of the ice barrier to his deck and draws three cards from his deck "I'll set two cards face down and normal summon samurai of the ice barrier.r " the monster appears ready for battle to reveal it has 1800 attack points "and since I control an ice barrier I can special summon prior from my hand and i summon it in defense mode" the monster appears kneeled down to have 400 defense points "my turn is done," Ryker says

Slade pulls a card from his deck and says "I draw " and he looks at his hand "ill set a card face down and activates the field spell flawless perfection of tenyi"

"Not so fast I activate my trap card heavy storm duster to destroy your face down and your field spell" two tornados destroy slades cards his set card waterfall of dragon souls and his field spell

"Crap" he looks at his hand "In that case, I'll active tenyi spirit- vishuda since I control no effect monster I can special summon it and i chose to summon it in defense mode" he put the card on the field and the beast roars and flies around the field to the zone its on and reveals it has 2500 defense points "that's not all appear the circuit that roars to the tenyi "link marker appear in the air "the summoning condiction is one none tenyi link monster circuit combine!" the dragon went into the link marker and a man comes out of it "LINK SUMMON appear link one monk of tenyi" a spirt dragon flows around the monster and the monster has 1000 attack

"1000 attack what is he up too," Ryker thinks to himself "wait it does not affect"

"That's right and due to me not having effect monster I can special summon this appear tenyi sprit-nahata " a green dragon appears with 1000 defense points "oh wait there more I haven't normal summoned this turn now arise night Dragolich in attack mode" a boney dragon appears from the ground and it has 1700 attack points

Ryker looks very amazed "he got three monsters on his first turn," he says

Slade smiles "oh I'm not done appear the circuit that roars to the tenyi," he says as the link marker appears again in the air "the summoning condition is two plus monster and a link monster LINK SUMMON appear link 3" a dragon looking man appears out of it" Beserker of tenyi" the monster roars and a lot of bystanders notice

Roxie gasp at the sight of it and Micheal looks at it and says "a 3000 attack point monster from the start"

"Battle beserker of tenyi attack Ryker samurai of ice barrier" berserker charges at Ryker's monster and steps on it dealing 1200 damage to Ryker's life points hows that for a start to a duel I end my turn your up

"Grr" Ryker puts his hand on his deck "it's my turn I draw " he sees its a good card "yes I activate medallion of the ice barriers it allows to search for one ice barrier monster and adds it to my hand and I chose defender of the ice barrier and I'll normal summon it in attack mode "

The fox appears on the field with 200 attack points and a chill goes around the air

"Um Ryker I think you miss played their buddy, " Slade says in a worried tone

"Actually," Ryker says to his friend " defenders effect is you cant target me with attack higher than its defense" Slade looks at him with wide eyes "with that my turn is done your up Slade,"

Slade draws a card from his deck "well if that's the case ill set a card and end my turn"

"I draw" Ryker pulls a card from his deck "Ah-ha I normal summon nubbing grub in the ice barrier" the bug shows up with 1300 attack points "nubbing grubs effect activate ICEBERG DRIFT" the bus spits out ice to one of slades zone and an iceberg grows out of it Slade panics as it grew out "nubbing grub effect I can target one of your main monster zones and you can use it that my turn"

"Why you little it is my turn I draw" he looks at his hand and looks at Ryker "time to break your stall I active tenyi spirit- vishuda once again and oh look berserker is a non-effect monster APPEAR AGAIN VISHUDA" the monster appears and roars at Ryker

Ryker thinks to himself "crap I've should of guess he had two of those things'

"Oh lookie it has lest attack that your foxes defense Battle GO VISHUDA CRUSH THAT MUTT" the dragon flys to the defender and eats it and deals 1300 damage to Ryker "you should have set that fox in defense mode last turn berserker squash that annoying bug" berserker runs at grub and grub panicked and got flatten like a pancake dealing 1700 points of damage and it leaves Ryker at 3800 life points "well my turn is done I got this duel in the bag"

Ryker looks at his life points" darn I didn't do a single bit of damage to Slade" he put his hand on his deck to draw a card "please something good" I draw" he draws into a card and sees its draining shield " I set a card face down and active monster reborn reappear defender in defense mode" the fox reappear with 1600 defense "try getting over this with vishuda this time I end my turn"

"Oh come on Ryker I just got rid of that," he says as he sighs in annoyance and the other two laugh "it's fine I draw" he sees its mystery shell dragon "it's not fine I change vishuda in defense mode and set a monster and end my turn"

" my move I draw and I normal summon geomancer of the ice barrier in attack mode" the monster arrives with a mirror and the monster has 800 attack points "and i"m done with my turn"

"I Draw," Slade says as he draws a card from his deck "ill set a monster and ends my turn"

Ryker draws a card and sees its another defender "I summon defender in attack mode" he says as he summons the second defender Slade looks a bit annoyed "appear the circuit that leads to the ice barrier" the link marker appears on Ryker field "the summoning conditions are two water monster I set defender and prior to the link markers LINK SUMMON APPEAR mistar boy" a starfish with a fancy hat , mustache and monocle appear with 1400 attack points "mistar boy effect activates all water monster gain 500 attacks and defense while all fire monster lose 400 attack and defense points I end my turn"

"My turn I draw" he looks at the card he drew "perfect I summon the unmasked dragon and he will have enough attack points to kill your geomancer" he summons his dragon with 1400 attack points but he loses 400 "wait why doesn't have enough attack"

"WHAT ELEMENT IS UNMASKED DRAGON SLADE" Roxie yells at him

"Fire...oh right I end my turn," Slade says realizing his stupidity

"Well it's my turn" he draws a card from his deck "I change geomancer to defense mode and set a card to end my turn"

Slade draws a card "hah now i go on the offense I flip mystery shell dragon to attack mode long with flamevell guard" they flip up and flamevell guard loses attack due to mistar boy "that's not all appear the circuit that roars to the tenyi"he yells as the link marker appears again "the summoning condition is two normal monsters i use flamevell guard and shell dragon LINK SUMMON appear link 2 defenders of the labyrinth!" the monster appears with 1400 attack pints and a weird energy comes off it and all of Ryker monster loses 500 attacks "defender of the labyrinth effect all non-effect monster you control lose 500 attack points and non-effect monsters gain 500 attack and i still can't attack because of your stupid fox i end my turn"

"Ok my move" he draws a card "you hate defender, why not deal with two i active ice mirror" Ryker, says as he plays the card on the field as another defender appears

Slade looks in horror " what" he says in confusion

"Ice mirror allows me to target one of my level 3 monster and special summon another copy form my deck but i can't battle though so my turn is done"

"I draw " he looks at his hand and knows what play to make and says "first i activate vishuda graveyard effect banishing him to return one card to your hand begone defender" Ryker put one of his defenders back to his hand "I'm not allowing you to have two of them things out next i activate elephants white gift targeting one non-effect monster on the field and sending to the graveyard to draw two cards "

"Non-effect monster," Ryker says "you can't be

"I can be I SEND BERSERKER TO THE GRAVEYARD TO DRAW TWO" berserker poped into shards and slade draws two cards

"Why would you destroy your ace monster" Roxie yells in confusion

"Tisk tisk'" he says he moves his finger left and right 'berserker is a 3000 attack point monster, yes but he isn't my ace next i play vessel for the dragon cycle this card allows me to send one wyrm type monster to the graveyard" he sends a tenyi spirit-shthana "and I'll set one card face down and appear the circit that roars with the tenyi" he said as the link markers reappear once more "the summoning condition is 2 plus effect monster I'll set my link 2 defenders of labyrinth and my vishuda circuit to combine!" a monster with two people come out of the link marker "the warriors who master the power of the dragon appear to grace are humble game LINK SUMMON MASTER OF TENYI" the master of tenyi strikes a pose and reviles it has 2600 attack points "this is my ace monster!" slade yells out as Ryker's monster gain back the 500 attack boost from mistar boy "ill set a monster and a face-down card swap unmasked dragon to defense mode and end my turn"

"A 2600 attack power huh," he thinks to himself "i got to find a way to beat that" he draws a card and looks at the card he drew "YES" he looks to his opponent and smirks "I activate soul charge!"

"WHAT," both Roxie and Micheal said and Roxie looks at her brother "that's going to point a huge dent in your life points what are you doing"

"With soul charge, i summon grub and prior from the graveyard but i due lose 2000 life points" both of his monsters come back from the graveyard and Ryker is at 1800 life points while his opponent is at 8000 "the conditions are met, my friend"

Slade looks confused at his friend and realized what he meant "you're going to synchro" he said shocked

Ryker put his hand in the air "I TUNE MY LEVEL 3 DEFENDER WITH MY LEVEL 4 GRUB" defender turned to stars and surrounded "a mighty dragon who protects the ice barriers with his own life SYNCHRO SUMMON GUNGINER DRAGON OF THE ICE BARRIER!" the dragon flys into battle with its 2500 attack points and roars loud "its only fair to bring out my ace" he smirks

"Freaking stalls for like 50 turns and now brings out 2500 point monster," slade says in annoyance but realized something that made him stand prideful "my monster is still stronger than yours" but he looks as its attack went up "wait what

"My mistar boy is still on the field," Ryker says "but my turns not done next i activate priors effect sending it to the graveyard to special summon one ice barrier from the grave except himself so return defender " the defender of the ice barrier reappears in the battlefield "my turn is done"

"My turn i draw," slade says as he draws a card from his deck and looks at it "i end my turn doing nothing"

Ryker yells "i DRAW" he draws a new card " My gunginer effect activates by sending up to two cards from my hands to destroy two of your cards " he sends to the graveyard the third defender in his hand and dance princess of the ice barrier "Ice breaker !" he cried out as the dragon shot a breath of icy wind and destroyed slades two back row cards

Slade smiled as berserker of the tenyi pop out of the destroyed cards Ryker looked in confusion and slade yelled "fist of the unrivaled tenyi effect when it's destroyed by my opponent's card effect i can special summon one non-effect tenyi monster from my extra deck"

"In that case BATTLE GUNGINER SPIRAL SPEAR BREATH ATTACK HIS MASTER OF TENYI" the dragon jumped and flies towards slades master of tenyi "Icy blast" the dragon shot a beam of ice at the master of tenyi dealing 400 damage to slade but his monster wasn't destroyed

"To bad my friend master of tenyi can't be killed by an effect monster, " slade says to Ryker

Ryker looked to his unmasked dragon "mistar boy attack his unmasked dragon" the starfish flung itself and cut masked dragon in half

"Unmasked dragons effect" slades as he grabs his deck "i can special summon one wyrm monster with 1500 or fewer defense points to appear mystery shell dragon" and he shuffles his deck after summoning it

"I guess I end my turn," Ryker says

"MY TURN I DRAW" slade yells "i flip my second flamevell guard appear the circuit

that roars with the tenyi" the link marker reappeared once again and slade says "using my shell dragon and my guard i link summon into another defender of the labyrinth' that monster appeared on the battlefield "BATTLE DEFENDER OF THE LABYRINTH ATTACK HIS MISTAR BOY!

Both monsters have the same amount of attack points so they both killed each other "defender effect is when it dies i can summon from the graveyard a non-effect monster come on another berserker" the monster rises from the ground

"Mistar boy effect is when it dies i can a water monster from the grave to my hand" he add the card back and it was samurai of the ice barrier

"I end my turn i now have two 3000 attack point monsters on the field and more life, points," slade says

Ryker drew a card "you forgot gunginer effect it can target monsters I'll discard two cards again" he discards cryomancer of the ice barrier"gunginer take out his two berserkers with frost breath" the dragon freezes them and they shatter

"Sythana effect i can banish it to special summon a non-effect monster in the graveyard," slade says smiling, "say high to the friend that hates to say goodbye BERSERKER!" the monster returned once again

"If that's the case huh," Ryker says "i overlay my level three defender with my level three geomancer" they both went into a vortex "with this to monster i build the overlay network XYZ SUMMON APPEAR NUMBER 47:NIGHTMARE SHARK" a bipedal shark with 2000 attack points appeared on the battlefield "his effect activates by detaching one overlay unit it allows one water monster to attack directly gunginer attack slade directly" the dragon flys over slades monsters and blasted him with 2500 direct damage leaving him at 5100 life points "turn end"

"i draw" slade draws a card and sets a card in the spell and trap zone "BERESEKER OF THE TENYI ATTACK HIS NIGHTMARE SHARK"

Ryker yells "I activate my trap ice barrier" the trap card freezes slades monster "ice barrier negates your monster attack makes your monster attack points 0 and its effects are negated and it can't change its battle positions"

"I still have another attack master of tenyi destroy his gunginer with the wrath of the dragon' the warriors fly at the dragon and a shield stops their attack "WHAT" He yells out

"Second trap activate draining shield" Ryker gains 2600 life points making his 4400 life points now "draining shield negates your attack and i gain life to your attack power

"It's my turn i draw" he looks at his card he drew "i turn my shark to defense mode detach another overly unit to allow my gunginer to attack directly again GO GUNGINER!"

"NOT SO FACE TRAP ACTIVATE FIST OF THE UNRIVALED TENYI you seen its destruction effect now see the main effect it negates a spell, trap or monster effect while i have a non-effect monster" the nightmare shark effect got negated

"Then gunginer attack his berserker GO GUNGINER SPIRAL SPEAR BREATH!" the dragon mauls his berserker dealing 2500 points of damage to slade. slade now has 2600 life points left "i end my turn"

Slade draws a card from his deck to see its a trap card " I'll set a card face down" and he thinks himself "gunginer can destroy anything while nightmare shark can regain overlay units if he draws a level 3 monster " he made his decision "BATTLE master of tenyi attack that shark" the master kills the shark and he thinks to himself "my trap is back up soldier even he kills master of tenyi i have tenyi dragon Ajna in my hand so ill be fine" he says to Ryker "i end my turn"

"I draw," Ryker says as he draws a card" i play medallion of the ice barrier you know what it does because this is my second time playing it" he adds samurai of the ice barrier and sends it to the graveyard to activate gunginer effect"gunginer destroy his master of tenyi and attack him directly" and it leaves slade at 100 life points "I'll set one card face down to end my turn"

Slade draws a card "since i control no effect monsters i can special summon this guy in my hand" the dragon appears on the field in defense mode with 2600 defense points "appear tenyi dragon Ajna! My turn is done"

Ryker draws a card it is the sacred spirit of the ice barrier "i discard one card to activate gunginer effect destroy AJNA GUNGINER!" the dragon destroys Ajna

"Trap activate back up solders when i have 5 or monster in my graveyard i can add 3 of the non-effect monster back to hand" he adds two flamevell guards and one monk of tenyi which goes back to the extra deck "second trap activate oasis of the dragon soul i can special summon one wyrm from the graveyard in defense mode to arise one more vishuda" the dragon appears in defense mode it has the same defense points as gunginer attack points and that causes Ryker to end his turn because he couldn't kill vishuda "MY TURN I DRAW' he looks at the card "night dracolich a very powerful wyrm type monster with the effect to turn gunginer to defense mode and make his defense points 0 but ill save you for later" he says to himself and sets flamevell guard in defence mode "i end my turn"

"My turn i draw and i normal summon nubbing grub in attack mode and is effect activates ICEBERG DRIFT" Now one of Slade's main monster zones are useless "gunginer attack his face down with spiral spear breath' gunginer destroyed Slade's flamevell guard "i end my turn"

" My move, I draw and i active the card i drew," he says as he plays a field spell "Flawless protection of tenyi! Now my monsters are now protected from your monsters effects my turn is done"

Ryker draws a card to see it's his third and final medallion and he activates and searches for prior "i special summon prior and his effect activate i send him to the graveyard to summon samurai once again" he says as he starts to smile "i overlay my level 4 samurai and level 4 grub" the two monsters went into a vortex "with these two monsters i build the overlay network XYZ summon arise from the deep abyss dweller" the monster with 1700 attack points appear "Abyss dweller activates all of my water monsters gain 500 attacks GUNGINER ATTACK HIS VISHUADA WITH SPIRAL SPEAR BREATH AND ABYSS DWELLER ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY" gunginer shot at his Vishuada and Ryker's abyss dweller blasted Slade with water dealing 2200 points of damage "I win" Ryker says

Slade fall to the ground "aw man i was so close" he said very kinda annoyed "but a win is a win good game my friend" both of them shake hands" as the crowd cheers for the victory both Ryker and slade get scared and confused

"What the heck," Ryker says in confusions as Roxie and Micheal walk to them "where did all these people come from

" they came to watch you guys duel," Roxie says while giggling

as the group one of the spectators with brown hair with red highlights walkways smiling "Ryker huh you might be an interesting fellow"

To be continued


	2. Episode 2

**YU-GI-OH NEWBOUND**

**EPISODE 2 Nyan Shark**

After the duel between Ryker and slade, the group went into the card shop to look at the new cards and Ryker hears something and noticed something on the glare of his eye it looks like a cat paw he turns to it and what he saw wasn't there anymore "huh" he says to himself "i thought i saw something" and he went back to looking at some new cards and he found another number card on display "hey how much is this one

The card shop owner walks to him and looked at the card c103 ragnafinity huh that cost a pretty penny and Ryker changed his mind about the card and walk to the door waiting for the others and he is mainly thinking about the tournament coming up

"This will be awesome," he says to himself out loud as his twin sister scares him with a demon mask "AH" he yells as he almost falls and Roxies catching him

"Heh sorry brother," she says as she takes off the mask kinda upset

"It is fine," he says as he turns to her "hey Roxie where did you get that anyway"

"I gave a little dude five bucks to borrowed it to scare you," she says as she goes to return it to the kid as he laughs away "again sorry brother i had to do it"

He smiles at his sister and walks to her and pats her on the shoulder "its fine sibling-like to torcher each other " Ryker sees slade and Micheal head over to them and slade is holding 40 card packs and both twins look at each other with wide eyes "dude you think you got enough cards"

"What they have a 50 percent off so i had to buy enough for all of us," he says as he hands his friend's 10 packs each "because you guys are my friends" now the gang has 10 cards each and now all of them start to head home

As the group, Ryker heard the same noise again and at first, he tries to ignore it and he hears someone calling for his name and it sounds close "you guys here something"

"no " Micheal responds to Ryker question and slade say the same answer as Micheal but Roxie keeps quiet because she doesn't know what she heard

"I guess i might haven't got enough sleep today," he says as he rubs the back off his head and then slade and Micheal head to their house and the twins head to their homes and as they get home Ryker lies face-first to his bed and he hears the noise again and it says his name and he freaks out and the noise sounds like its coming from his extra deck he runs to his extra deck and grabs a card Cat Shark and it starts to glow and a blue light surrounds him and Ryker screams

"Ryker stop making noise grandma and grandpa trying to sleep" Roxies goes into his room and gets engulfed in the light as well without a second to scream

Both twins wake up in a strange area Ryker turns to his right to see his sister their "ROXIE" he yells

Roxie turns around "RYKER" she yells as well

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," they both say to each other as they hear a scream and they turn to it to see a catshark thing swinging in the air scared to a wired looking dragon

"Wait," Ryker says as he takes a second look at it and realizes what that creature is "that's first of the dragons!" he says as the cat hides behind him shaking in fear as a blue and red light appears in front of the twins as gunginer dragon of the ice barrier and Lavalval dragon appears in front of them and roar at first of the dragons and both of them blast as the dragon scaring it off and both of them turn to Roxie and Ryker and both twins back up but the dragons don't look like they are going to hurt them they both bow down to them

"Roxie," Ryker says to his sister and she looks at him "i don't think they are going to hurt us" he reaches his hand to gunginer and the dragon lets him touch him and Roxie does the same thing

"Ryker" she laughs "look at me I'm petting a dragon," the dragon smiles to her and Roxie notices it "your smiling " she smiles to that too

"What took you so long Ryker" cat shark yells as she slaps him in the face "i almost got eaten

"What the hell was that for" Ryker yells at her while Roxie rolls her eyes "we save your sorry butt"

"Your right your right" cat shark says and she hugs her "I'm sorry partner" both Roxie and Ryker get wide eyes

"So you two are Ryker and Roxie " the three turn to the voice to see a hoodie figure on top of a small hill "I'm glad to meet you both in person," he says as he walks to them Ryker holds catshark behind him to protect her "don't worry I'm not after her she is a special duel spirit after all "what i want is to duel you Ryker" he throws off his cloak to reveal that he is phoenix gearfried

"Phoenix gearfried," both Ryker and Catshark says he stops at a certain spot "ok I'll fight you," Ryker says as he walks to a spot as both dragons disappear back into their extra decks

"Your fighting a duel monsters card," Roxie says as soaring eagle of the searing land on her shoulder and squawks "i know right strange" she took a second to process what she just did "SOARING EAGLE OF THE SEARING LAND!" she yells out and looks at the bird "where did you come from and how can i understand you" the bird raises her shoulder in confusion

"DUEL" both Ryker and gearfried yell as they ready their duel disks as they pull their cards from their decks

Phoenix gearfried draws a card "i play my pot of greed which allows me to draw two cards" he pulls to cards from his deck and adds them to his hand "I'll set three cards and normal summon achacha archer in attack mode" a warrior with a bow with a flame arrow appears in attack mode with 1200 attack points "his effect activates when he is normal summoned you will take 500 points of burn damage" the archer pulls an arrow and shoots at Ryker inflicting 500 damage

"RYKER!" Roxie and catshark as he slides from the impact

"HOT! Ow-ow" he screams as he shakes the fire off of him" ok the damage is real" he looks at gearfried how is that possible"

Gearfried looks at him and if his mouth is showing it would be smiling"All will explain in good time i end my turn"

"Ok my turn" he draws a card from his deck "it's my turn to be greedy i play my moray of greed this card allows me to shuffle two water monster to draw three" when he was about to shuffle his cards

"Trap activates backfire" gearfried yells as it flips up "you will find out what that does later"

"Uh ok" he shuffles dance princess of the ice barrier and dai-Sojo of the ice barrier to the deck and draws three "Yes perfect i set a monster in defense mode and set two cards to end my turn"

Roxie looks worried for her brother and puts her hands together and prays for Ryker to win

"Please Ryker win" she whispers to herself as soaring eagle looks at her worried

"My turn" he draws a card "i normal summon fire trooper and his effect activates tributing him to inflict 1000 damage to you"

Ryker's eyes widen as the monster flys at him blowing up and send him flying and screaming and he lands and rolls on the ground his life points are at 6500 his sister gasp at the sight that ablaze just hit her brother

"It's my fault he is in this situation," cat shark says to her self very upset and Ryker starts to get up "Ryker stop stay down please i don't want to see you hurt," she says crying to him

Ryker gives her a thumbs up "I'll be fine BRING IT ASS HOLE" he yells at phoenix gearfried

"BATTLE achacha archer attack his face down" the archer shoots his face down as Roxie screams for her brother as Ryker smiles as his face down monster flips revealing a giant bug and it smacks achacha archer out of the air dealing 600 damage to gearfried 'WHAT"

'Yes numbing grub saves my bacon" Ryker yells out loud with joy and both girls sigh of relief

"Grr turn end," the duel spirit says

"My turn" he draws a card and looks at his hand "i normal summon defender of the ice barrier" a fox appears on to the battlefield growling with 800 attacks "I'll set a card face down to end my turn

"Ryker stop your going to get yourself more hurt!" cat shark yells out to Ryker

"Don't mind defenders effect monster with higher than defenders effect can't attack me" Ryker says as he moves his hand left and right

"What about the archer," she says to him annoyed and he realizes that

"YOU FOOL!My turn i draw!" he draws a card 'i summon evocator eveque in attack mode" the Gemini monster swings its sword as it enters the battle with its 1500 attack points "Battle evocator eveque attack his defender" the swordsman runs to cut defender in half and a red force filed blocks the attack "negate attack! Grr i end my turn"

"That's was a close one," Ryker says smiling and gives his sister and catshark a thumb up and he draws his next card "I switch defender to defense mode and normal summon this guy in attack mode" a samurai appears in the battlefield with 1800 attack points "come, samurai of the ice barrier, battle slice and dice his Gemini monster!"

The samurai goes for the kill "TRAP ACTIVATE Draining shield" gearfried yells as a bubble went around his monster and he gains 1800 life points and now he has 9200 life points "thank you for the life points"

"I end my turn," Ryker says upset

"My turn i draw" he draws a card from his deck and adds it to his hand "I'll set a card face down and swap my achacha archer and evocator to defense mode" both monsters crouch down "now i re normal summon my evocator to activate his Gemini effect it allows me to special summon one fire warrior or one Gemini monster revive my fire trooper" a warrior with fire on his face and hands pop out of the ground with its 1000 attack points

"OH NO RYKER" cat shark screams in horror at the monster return and gearfried tributes the monster which causes the monster to engulfed in flames and flys at Ryker blowing up dealing 1000 damage to him he screams of pain as he hits the ground "AHH" cat shark scream at the sight of Ryker flying

"My turn is over you can surrender if you want," gearfried says to him as catshark gives him an angry growl and turns Ryker as she hears him make a noise

"Damn it," he says as he struggles to get up from the ground from the pain "I'm really sick and tired of that thing you know!" he yells out to phoenix gearfried as he gets off of the floor and heads back to his spot "my turn i draw" he sees a special card that he drew "i activate cards of sanctity it allows both players draw until we both have six cards" both of them draw four cards "next I'll play medallion of the ice barrier this card allows me to add one ice barrier to my hand and i chose Dai-Sojo" after he adds the card to his hand he shuffles his deck "ill tribute numbing grub for dai-Sojo" the bug disappears and a warrior with 1600 attack points and a nice hat arrives on the battlefield "now my ice barrier cards are safe from you spells and trap effects"

"NOT SO FAST TRAP ACTIVATE SKILL DRAIN!" gearfried loses 1000 and a weird spirit goes around all the monster "skill drain is a trap card that negates all monsters effects by paying 1000 life" Ryker gasp at the sight " NOW MY MONSTERS CAN CRUSH YOUR MUTT" gearfried yells out

"Then I'll activate my trap jar of avarice and shuffle these five cards back into the deck" the cards he chose are a numbing grub, moray of greed, medallion of the ice barrier, negate attack and last card of sanctity

"Then I'll chain my dust tornado to destroy your face down card and i can set a card from my hand" gearfried yells out as a tornado destroys his face down trap card and he sets a card

"No," Ryker says as it gets destroyed "my half unbreak well i can still draw a card" he looks at the card he drew "all right samurai trash his Gemini monster" the samurai jumps and slays the evocator but fire blast out of it dealing 500 damage to Ryker "GAH what was that"

"My trap card backfire," gearfried says as he points at the trap "it deals 500 damage for every fire monster you kill"

Catshark and Roxie look at Ryker worried "Dai-Sojo attack his archer" both of them gasp as dai-Sojo strikes down the achacha archer with his saber and another 500 damage was dealt with Ryker life points and Ryker smirks at that "WITH THAT YOUR FIELD IS OPEN i end my turn"

The knight draws a card and looks at the new card he drew "I'll set a card face down and end my turn"

"Ryker's life points are at 4500 while gearfried is at 8200," Roxie says with worry but she shakes her head and smacks herself "NO ROXIE" she yells to herself "Ryker will win this

"I draw" he closes his eyes and draws a card "YES" he shouts as he sees his card and it was a heavy storm duster "first I'll set a card and tribute dai-Sojo and samurai for General Gantala of the ice barrier in attack mode" a warrior with glowing tattoos 2700 attack points "Gantala attack his face down"

"RYKER" cat shark cries out as Rykers monster palms his face down which was command Knight and another 500 points of burn damage happen to Ryker leaving him at 4000 life points and catshark fly to his shoulder "RYKER YOU OK"

He wipes some dust off of his face "I'm fine you know" he says smiling to her "trust me, partner, i end my turn"

Gearfried draws a card from his deck "I'll set a monster to end my turn"

Ryker smiles and says "Before you do that i activate my trap HEAVY STORM DUSTER" two tornados appear from his trap card "SKILL DRAIN AND BACKFIRE BE GONE!" he yells out as both of gearfried's traps are destroyed

"YES HE CAN ACTIVATE HIS MONSTER EFFECTS AGAIN" Roxie cries out in joy as she hives five her duel spirit

"I draw and i special summon prior" a monster with 1000 attack points appears on the battlefield "when i control another ice barrier monster i can special summon this guy but the sucky part i a can't special summon a level 5 or higher on this turn," he says as he looks at his graveyard

"Quick-play spell activates dark fire" the card flips up on the field "this card allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower fir monster when you special summon come, ultimate baseball kid!" a kid with a baseball bat appears on the battlefield 1000 defense

"Uhh ok then i activate the prior effect to summon one ice barrier from my graveyard" samurai reappears on the battlefield "and i normal summon geomancer and now open the circuit that leads to the ice barrier" the link marker appears in the sky "the summoning condition is two water monster i use geomancer and samurai to link summon mistar boy!" a starfish with a fancy hat mustache and monocle "this card boost my water monster attack and defense by 500 and lowers fire monster attack and defense by 400 Gantala attack his baseball kid!" Gantala runs to ultimate baseball kid and kicks him which destroys him "i end my turn by activating Gantala effect i can summon one ice barrier from the graveyard" Rykers samurai of the ice barrier appears again on the battlefield

"My turn i draw" he draws a card and the card he drew was himself "i flip up my face down rose warrior of revenge' she flips up and has 1600 attack points but drops to 1200 attack points "I now equip phoenix gear blade and magnum shield to her giving her 2100 attack points"

"But now she matches defenders defense so she can't attack' Ryker yells out

"Your right" phoenix gearfried says "I set a card facedown to end my turn "

"Right it is my turn" he draws a card from his deck "time to do some big damage but first i tune my level 3 defender with my level 4 samurai "a mighty dragon who protects the ice barriers with his own life synchro summon rise up gunginer, dragon of the ice barrier" appears on the battlefield and roars a mighty roar with its 2500 attack points "i activate gunginer's special ability ice breaker!" he sends sacred spirit and geomancer to destroy his magnum shield and his trap card which was battleguard rage "and i normal summon another prior and open up the circuit once more" the link marker appears once again" using my Gantala and my prior to link summon another mistar boy which makes my dragon have 3500 attack points and mistar boys have 2400"

"3500 and two 2400 attack points monsters," gearfried says in a very worried tone

"BATTLE!" Ryker yells out " mistar boy thrashes his rose!" the mistar boy shoots bubbles at his monster dealing 1300 damage to his life points "my second mistar boy attacks you directly" the second one fly in front of Pheonix Gearfried deal 2400 direct damage and he backs off "I saved the best for last GO GUNGINER SPIRAL SPEAR BREATH!" the dragon flys in front of gearfried and shoots an icy breath dealing 3500 direct damage to his life points leaving him at 1000 life points "i end my turn"

'YES," Roxie cheers of joy " one more direct attack and my brother wins!" soaring eagle squawks of joy of that sign

"My turn draw" he draws a card and looks at it "God Pheonix hand effect actives" the others gasp at what he said "by banishing one equip spell card i can special summon him in attack mode" he banishes magnum shield and the knight with 3000 attack points appears but drops to 2200 attack points "what!" he yells out and looks at the link monsters "NO! " he yells out in horror "i lost i end my turn"

"My turn i draw" he draws a card "your a good duelist but this must end GO GUNGINER ATTACK HIS GOD PHEONIX GEARFRIED" the dragon flys in front his monster and charges a blast "SPIRAL SPEAR BREATH!" the dragon blast a icy breath and takes away the rest of gearfrieds life points and sents him flying and roll across the ground

"He won…" cat shark said very shocked "YOU WON" she starts to hugs Ryker's face and he gets very uncomfortable

"Thanks, cat" he says as he pushes her off his face and heads to the monster and gearfried stops him "huh," Ryker says in confusion as Roxie walks to him

"You have proven worthy of cat shark," gearfried says as he struggles to get up " and i think she made a perfect chose as a partner" he stands up "but head my warning evil is coming beware the anarchy," he says as a flashing light surrounds the twins as they both wake up in Ryker's room

"Ow my back" Roxie says as she gets up from the floor

Ryker his holding his head "was that a dream"

"I don't know you tell me," cat shark says to him and at first he thought it was his sister who said that but he turns to see cat shark which causes him to fall out of his bed and land on his head "ah I'm so sorry"

"Owie," he says as he gets up "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME" he yells out to the catshark and she tries to apologize " you scared me" he responds to that and takes a breath

Roxie walks out smiling "looks like we got new roommates," she says under her breath as she shuts his door

To be continued


	3. Episode 3

**YU-GI-OH NEWBOUND**

**EPISODE 3 sibling rivalry **

A delicious smell went through the Yung house the smell of breakfast which causes Ryker to wake up from his sleep and the young Ryker yawns as he gets out of bed and sees cat shark just looking at her reflection in the mirror "what are you doing" he asks cat shark as he walks over to her

"Pumping myself up" she replies as she goes back to looking in the mirror and Ryker raises an eyebrow at that sight "oh your grandma made breakfast"

"Oh, sweet" Ryker says as he heads to the shower to get dressed for the day and after his shower, he gets his duel disk "come on partner," he says to cat shark and she goes on his shoulder and the goes and heads downstairs to see Ryker's grandma making breakfast egg wraps "looks, good grandma"

She smiles at him "i see you are up Ryker" she says as she sets up the table and she stops for a second "where is Roxie" she says as she turns to him and Ryker just shrugs in response "can you go get her" and as Ryker was about to go get her "say what were you screaming about yesterday"

"Umm," he says to think about it for a second and replies to her "I got a Kuriboh card" and he goes to head to get his sister and he turns to cat shark "what," he asked her

"A Kuriboh card" cat shark replies in annoyance "at least you could have called me better" she crosses her arms in annoyance at Ryker

"What was I suppose to say," he says annoyed at her "the truth yeah she would believe that i went to another dimension," he says as he walks up the stairs and bangs on Roxie's Door

"AHHHH" she screams as she falls out of her bed and just moans as her brother keeps on knocking she goes to grab one of her pillows and walks to her door and opens it and as Ryker was about to say something she throws the pillow at his face and shuts the door and as she was about to lie in bed Ryker continues knocking and she opens the door "WHAT" she shouts to her brother

"Get up," he says to her and points in her room "get dresses and come eat its almost time for school," he says as he leaves her alone to go eat

She just mocks him as she goes to her bathroom and takes a shower and soaring eagle squawks "i know right" she replies to her duel spirit "could have woke me up nicer the ass" and after her shower, she gets dresses and slides on the rail to the stairs to go the kitchen and after breakfast the twins kiss their grandma goodbye and get on their bikes and Roxie gives her brother a death stare as both of them head to school

"Ok," Ryker says to his sister "what's wrong"

She smiles at him "oh nothing but" she says and she waits for a second to reply "the way you woke me up this morning you dirt"

"Ok I'm sorry," he says as the both walk into class and after a long day of class the group head to the courtyard "ok," Ryker says worried, "i said I'm sorry

'Duel me and ill accept your apology if you win" she says as she points at her brother and she ready her duel disk and Ryker just shrugs and does the same and both of them shout "DUEL"

Slade goes to sit down and watch and so does Micheal and both twins draw their five cards "i never have seen these two duels each other before" slade says

"Both rely on synchro plays," Micheal says to slade and he turns to the twins "fire vs ice who will win" both slade and Micheal watch as the duel begins

Both of the twins look at their hands "I'll go first" Ryker says and his sister agrees with him "i summon samurai of the ice barrier" the samurai with 1800 attack points swings his sword and points at Roxie "that's not all i play double summon" as he plays it the spell activates "this card allows me to have two normal summons this turn so geomancer come one out" he plays the 800 attack points monster in attack mode "i tune my level 4 samurai with my level 3 geomancer"

He says as a geomancer turns into stars and surrounds samurai "a mighty dragon who protects the ice barriers with his life synchro summon rise up gunginer, dragon of the ice barrier!" the dragon with 2500 attack points arrive on the battlefield ready to brawl "i end my turn"

"Oh my," Micheal says as he sitting on the edge of his seat "his ace monster on his first turn"

Slade smiles at Micheal "that's Ryker for you" he says as he pauses for a second "how will Roxie beat that"

"I draw" she draws a card and looks through her hand and takes her a second to think of an idea "i activate pot of greed now i can draw two cards" she draws the two cards and grabs a card in her hand "i summon Laval Magma Cannoneer in attack mode" the 1700 attack point monster goes into play

"Umm," Ryker says with worry in his voice on what she did "why did you play that in attack mode"

"Don't underestimate her," cat shark says as she flys over to him and lands on Ryker shoulder "she might be planning something with that monster"

"I activate magma Cannoneer ability" the monster points its cannon at Ryker "twice per turn i can send one fire monster from my hand to inflict 500 damage Magma blast" she sends Laval burner and Laval cannon to the grave and deals 1000 points of damage to Ryker leaving him at 7000 "next i will play gold sarcophagus" a sarcophagus appears on the field and opens up "this card allows me to banish a card from my deck for two turns and i can add it to my hand" she pulls her dek from her duel disk and looks for the card and she grabs one "i choose blazing mirror force" the card she chose went into the gold sarcophagus and the gold sarcophagus disappears 'now we wait for two turns for my trap to come"

"Whats Blazing mirror force? " slade ask Micheal

"It's one of the mirror force cards like drowning, storming, dark and regular mirror force" he replays as he turns a back to the duel "blazing mirror force destroys as many attack position monster as it can and deals damage to half of the original attack power to the player who used it and then to the opponent"

"I'll set a card" the set card appears on the field "and i activate card of demise!" the card appears on the field "this card allows me to draw until i have five cards in my hand i have one so i draw four cards" she draws the four cards and add them to her hand "but in five turns i must discard my hand" she smiles as she looks at her hand "i play molten conduction field " she plays the card "this card allows me to send two Laval monsters from my deck to the grave" she sends Laval Forest Sprite and Laval volcano handmaiden to the graveyard "Laval volcano handmaiden effect activates if there is another Laval monster in the grave with her i can send another Laval monster to the grave" she sends a Laval Magma Cannoneer to the graveyard "I'll set two cards facedown to end my turn"

Ryker smiles "my turn I draw" he draws a new card "due to me having an ice barrier monster on the field i can special summon prior and I'll special in defense mode" a 1000 defense point monster arrives on the battlefield and Ryker grabs a card from his hand "i normal summon dance princess in attack mode" a female monster with 1700 attack points dances into the battlefield and Ryker looks at the last card in his hand and says "i activate ice mirror" he plays the card on the field "this card allows me to target one of my level 3 or lower water monster and special summon another one with the same name" he says as he special summons a second prior in defense mode and shuffles his deck "BATTLE GO GUNGAINER SPIRAL SPEAR BREATH" the dragon charges his attack

"I activate my trap." her trap card flips up a jar of avarice "this card allows me to shuffle five cards back into my deck and draw one" she shuffles back Laval volcano handmaiden, Laval Magma Cannoneer, card of demise, gold sarcophagus, and a pot of greed to her deck and draws a card but gunginers attack continues and it blasts her Magma Cannoneer dealing 800 damage to her "damn it" she says to herself

"My attack isn't done" dance princess attack her directly" dance princess throws her shields at Roxie dealing 1700 direct damage to her life points leaving her life points at 5500"I send my prior to the grave to special summon one ice barrier from my graveyard to come back samurai " the warrior with 1800 attack points returns to the field "i end my turn"

"My turn," Roxie says as she draws a card "I'll set a monster" sh places the monster face down and says "and I'll set three cards and end my turn" she sets the three facedown cards

"My turn" he draws the card and thinks to himself "she has a full back row right now" he looks at the card he drew "I'll have to play this," thinks to himself as he plays the spell "i activate the spell medallion of the ice barrier this card allows me to add one ice barrier card to my hand" he grabs spirit of the ice barrier and shuffles his deck "open the circuit that leads to the ice barrier" the group looks up at the sky as the link marker that appears in the sky "the summoning condition is two water monsters i use gunginer and samurai to link summon mistar boy"

When the mistar boy appears with its 1400 attack points the group gets shocked and Roxie yells "YOU USED YOUR ACE MONSTER!"

"Yes but i was making room" he smiles and looks at prior "i activate priors effect take FLIGHT ONCE MORE GUNGINER" the dragon bust out of the ground all majestically and it's away from mistar boy link zones 'dance princess effect activate by revealing how many ice barrier monsters in my hand i can send a spell or trap back to your hand to the number of ice barrier I revealed" Ryker reveals the only card in his hand and send Roxies middle face down back to her hand "i activate gunginer effect icy breaker!" he sends his only card in his hand to the graveyard her facedown trap card which is return from different dimension "BATTLE GO GUNGINER SPIRAL SPEAR BREATH" gunginer blast Roxie face down monster which is Laval miller as he destroys it a trap flips up

"Appear the trap monster space dragster " the trap becomes a tuner monster with 1900 defense but loses it to have 1400 defense "Laval miller effect when it dies I can send two Laval monster to my graveyard" she sends Laval warrior and Laval lakeside lady to the graveyard and shuffles her deck

"Mistar boy attack her monster and dance princess attack her directly" bubbles from mistar boy blow up her trap monster and a shield hits Roxie dealing 2200 damage to her life points leaving her at 3300 life points

"My turn i draw" she draws a card and the gold sarcophagus reappears and she adds blazing mirror force to her hand "i active my trap molten whirlwind wall this card gives my face up Laval monster 100 attacks for each Laval monster in my graveyard and I normal summon Laval blaster" the monster 1200 attack points arrive but it loses 500 attacks but gains attack to make it 1500 "my monster ability goes off since i have a Laval monster other this one can send up to five cards from my deck to the grave and it gains attack for Laval monster sent to the grave by this effect" she sends five cards to the grave and her monster attack becomes 2400 attack power "I'll set two cards facedown AND BATTLE LAVAL BLASTER ATTACK RYKER'S MISTAR BOY HOT SHOT GUNFIRE" the monster point's on of its arm cannons and blast mistar boy dealing 500 damage and Ryker's monsters return to normal attack point's and her monster attack power is now 2800

"Mistar boy's effect I can add one water monster from my graveyard to my hand and i add geomancer" he adds the card from the graveyard to his hand

"I end my turn," she says to her brother

"I draw" he draws a card "i normal summon numbing grub in attack mode" the insect with 1300 attack points appear on the battlefield "i activate his ability iceberg shot" the shoots an ice shard and it becomes an iceberg "i activate gunginers Effect Icy breaker"

The monster destroys Roxie's monster and cat shark looks at him with anger "ARE YOU STUPID YOU KNOW ONE OF HER FACEDOWNS IS A MIRROR FORCE" she says to him hoping that what she said goes to his head

Ryker looks at his sister and says "Battle go gunginer" cat shark starts to panic at Ryker's stupidity " spiral spear breath" and when Ryker calls out Gunginers attack Roxie activates her trap card

"Blazing mirror force destroys all your attack mode monsters," she says as gunginer, numbing grub, and dance princess go up in flames "and we both take damage equal to half of their original attack" both players take 2750 points of burn damage leaving Roxie at 550 and Ryker at 3750 " you took the mirror force so i could be under 1000 and now both of are fields are empty smart and dumb "

"But I decide to make i end my turn" he looks at his empty hand and looks at his sister

"My turn" she draws a card "i set a monster and end my turn"

"My turn i draw" he draws into a moray of greed "shit i end my turn," he says as cat shark facepalms to Ryker and groans at this cringe-worthy sight

"I draw" she sees a strong level 4 monster "yes i summon prominence, the swordmaster in attack mode" the warrior with 1800 attack points arrive "i activate his effect by banishing one Laval monster he gains 300 attacks until the end of the turn" the monster attack is now 2100 " swordmaster attack him directly Laval slash" the swordmen slashes at Ryker dealing him 2100 damage leaving him at 1650 "i end my turn"

"idiot " cat shark says as she gets up into Ryker's face " you should have destroyed her back row with gunginer now look at the trouble you are in'

"This is the final turn," he says smiling and cat shark gasp at that Ryker is ignoring her it all relies on one card I DRAW" he draws the card and looks at it and laughs "its duel is over my sister " he plays the spell he just drew "I ACTIVATE MONSTER REBORN THIS CARD ALLOWS ME TO BRING BACK ONE MONSTER FROM EITHER PLAYERS GRAVEYARD REVIVE GUNGENIER" the dragon returns again and every else is shocked that he drew "GO GUNGINER SPIRAL SPEAR BREATH" the dragon destroys Roxie's monster and the rest of her life points "YES I WON"

Micheal and slade clap that Ryker won "you did well too Roxie," slade tells Roxie

"Good game," she says as she walks over to him "it was a good vent even though i lost" she punches her brother shoulder "come one let us go home

"Yeah," he says to his sister " again sorry about this morning" the twins start to go the there bikes as Slade and Michael go after them

But they don't notice a girl was watching in secret and a voice ask her which a calm voice "are you ready to go home"

"No" she looks at the person talking to her "but i have too even though an orphanage really isn't a home" she puts her hoodie on and holds the hood over her head and walks away to reveal she was talking to nobody or was nobody there and she sighs to herself

But something else was watching Roxie and Ryker's duel from the roof of the school and the person begins to walk off pleased "Ryker Yung" he says to himself "you could be an ally or" he stops himself and turns to look to see if he is alone " an enemy" metal wings go off his back and he begins flys off and gets a message "it's me everything is going according to plan" he waits for a response and he gets one "of course i will phase one will commence soon"

To be continued


	4. Episode 4

**YU-GI-OH NEWBOUND**

**EPISODE 4 bird with the worm**

Class starts and as the teacher begins the lecture Ryker was more focused on what he heard in the duel monster realm and what he heard from phoenix gearfried and the teacher noticed that Ryker wasn't paying attention she walked over to Ryker and smacked her ruler on his desk "ahh" he turns to his teacher as the class laughs because Ryker screams

"You weren't paying attention were you" Ryker responds that he did the teacher looks at him "ok then what are the seven-millennium items," she says to her student holding on her ruler

He takes a second to think and he guess the answer "oh ancient objects used in Egypt" he says as he stands up and the teacher looks around and asks another student whats the answer the student is the girl in the hoodie Anna Teasdale and she stands up

She answers her teacher "the seven-millennium items were ancient artifacts used by the pharaoh Atem and his followers and the items were used to play dark games called shadow games" Anna says and was about to continue

"That's enough anna you got it right" she looks at Ryker and back at anna "anna i hope you give time to tutor Ryker after class" and she looks at Ryker "if don't pay attention in class you will get detention next time understood"

"Understood," Ryker says in fear as everyone laughs out loud expect his friends and anna and the teacher goes to continue her lecture and the bell rings and she dismisses her class which causes most of her class to leave and after class, a girl student trips anna over and some cards fly out

"Oops," she says sarcastically as her friends laugh with her and Ryker goes over to anna

"What the hell," he says to the girls "it's fine to laugh at me because I'm dumb" he looks at anna on the ground "but her she did nothing wrong and I'm pretty sure you tripped her on purpose" he goes to help Anna out

As the girls leave one of them to yank off her hoodie and Ryker yells at them laughing off and Ryker checks on her to see if anna is ok and puts her hoodie back on "thank you but i don't need help" both of them reach for her cards both of them touch hand instead and it got embarrassing

"Sorry, " Ryker says as he moves his hand back and grabs a different card the card is called necro fusion, "say i didn't know you play duel monsters and anna quickly yanks it from Ryker's hand and she brushes it off the dust on it

"There allot you don't know about me," she says and she puts her cards back into her deck and Ryker puts his hand out for her to grab it and she does and he helps her up and she dusts herself off and grabs her bag and puts it on her back and starts to head outside

"Hey," Ryker says to stop her and she turns around to him "so want to duel," he says to her smiling hoping he gets a yes

"No," she says as she walks out and Ryker gets a bit upset but anna stops and turns her head to Ryker "meet me tomorrow at 3 pm at the card shop if you still want to duel," She says and she heads out giving him the peace sign

"Sweet," he says and he walks out and enters the hall to see some students getting things out of their lockers

'So' catshark says to him "your girlfriend seems nice"

"Yeah" he took a second to process "HEY" he yells at catshark and she laughs at him "she is not my girlfriend" he shakes his fist at catshark repetitively

"But you should get her number first before you date" she giggles out loud and Ryker gives her a death stare as both of them head to the bikes where Roxie and slade is waiting for them

"What took ya" slade yells to them "Micheal already left" Ryker apologies to them as slade looks at him worried "did history class get you down my dude"

"No," Ryker says looking at them and Roxie hands her a paper

"A girl gave this to me" Ryker takes it out of her hand, and begins to read it, "she told me to give it to you

The note says this don't forget from anna and they crew head home but unaware some was watching them and the next day Ryker and the gang ride their bikes to the card shop and Ryker is ahead of them and Roxie rides next to her brother 'why you so interested in this girl brother" Roxies looks at Ryker with a bit worrying "Did she embarrass you yesterday "

Ryker gives his sister an annoyed glance and continues paddling to the card shop "look she seems nice" He answered and he looks forward and sees her hiding her face waiting in the card shop but he sees two silhouette and their shapes look weird and he stops his bike and squint at them "uh" he speaks out loud as he is still trying to figure out what they are

Slade goes over to him "what do you mean uh" he said. Slade turns his head to anna "is the fact she is wearing a hoodie over her head" he bluntly points at her and Roxie smacks his hand hard "OW" he grabs his hand and kisses it and looks at Roxie in annoyance.

Ryker starts to head to the door of the shop and he opens the door and the things are gone and he rubs his eyes and shakes his head and walks to anna "hey anna" he waves his hand as the others come in and anna noticed the others are here "you ready"

she stands up from her table "follow me" Ryker follows and the others follow too and Ryker feels like something is watching him as the head outside to see an abandoned warehouse "that's my usually hang out spot" she says as she turns to slade and the others "tell anyone and you die" they shake their heads in fear as she opens it and they see so much space in this place and she puts on her duel disk and her deck and Ryker does the same and both of them shout "DUEL" and they draw their starting hand

Both of them look at their hands "I'll take the first turn" Rykers says as he grabs a spell card and plays it "i activate medallion of the ice barrier" the spell flips up on the field "it allows e to search an ice barrier monster and add it to my hand" he grabs his deck and grabs defender of the ice barrier "my second card is the same as I last played" he plays his second medallion of the ice barrier and he searches for a dancing princess of the ice barrier. Now he looks at his hand and thinks to himself "I should play defensive for now since i don't know what she plays besides fusions". "I set two cards " Ryker sets the cards face down on the battlefield "now I normal summon defender of the ice barrier" the 200 attack point fox appears on the battlefield and anna looks at it confused "since i control an ice barrier I can summon this guy in my hand go prior" the monster appears in defense mode with its 400 defense points "now my defenders effect goes off since i have another ice barrier monster you can't attack with monster higher than its defense i end my turn"

"My turn" anna yells out "I draw" she draws the card and looks at it and she looks at the cards in her hand to think of a strategy "I set a monster and two cards face down to end my turn" the three cards she played appear facedown

Ryker draws a card and looks at it for a sec "I normal summon dance princess" he plays the monster in attack mode with its 1700 attack points

"i activate my trap' she yells out and Ryker looks at her as the trap flips up "W nebula meteorite this card flips up my face down defense monster to face-up defense" Ryker gets worried and Anna cries out "SECOND TRAP DAMAGE=REPTILE" the continuous trap flips up and she explains "once per turn when i take damage involving a reptile monster I can special summon a reptile monster with less attack than the damage i took" and now her face down monster flips up because of her first trap and the monster is worm opera "MY MONSTER EFFECT ACTIVITIES" the creature begins to move its mouth up and down repetitively and all of Ryker's monster loses 500 attacks and Ryker ends his turn because of it "W nebula meteorite second effect i can draw one card a special summon one level 7 or higher light reptile from my deck" she draws the card " appear, worm queen,"

The monster with 2700 attack points appear on the battlefield and she turns to anna "so this is the boy you were talking about anna dear" and gets embarrassed and annoyed and her monster and she giggles and everyone else gets wide-eyed except for Ryker

"So," Ryker says smiling since he sees her "your one of her duels spirits" worm queen looks in horror that everyone can see her talking " worm queen not at all guess in my head" and he was trying to think what was the other one that was there with her and slade is trying to figure out why he could hear the monster talk and Ryker thinks he gots it "its worm god!"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP" anna yells out to Ryker "it is my freaking turn so listen" Ryker gets scared and shakes his head yes in response "It's my turn"

"Worm god" cat shark appears from thin air and land on Ryker's shoulder "really worm god its worm king is the other one" anna looks horrified because Ryker has a duel spirit too

"Whatever cat," he says as he waves his hand at catshark to back off "hello anna it's your turn"

"Oh right," she says as she pops back to reality and she draws a card 'i play the spell worm called" the continuous spell goes into play "this card allows special summon a worm monster face down if i control no monsters" and she flips up worm opera and Ryker's monsters lose another 500 attacks "my queen effect goes off i can tribute one worm to special summon another QUEENS CALLING" worm queen screams out and it destroys worm opera and worm apocalypse takes its place in defense with its 200 defense 'since i can't attack due to defender i set a monster to end my turn" the monster appears in face-down defense mode

Ryker began to laugh with joy and catshark looks confused at him "you're an amazing duelist anna now it's my turn to due something cool" he draws a card and looks at it "i tune my level 4 dance princess with my level 3 defender" defender turns to stars and surrounds the dance princess "a mighty dragon who protects the ice barriers with his own life" the monster take a silhouette of a dragon "synchro summon rise up gunginer, dragon of the ice barrier!" the 2500 attack point monster arrives on the battlefield ready to fight "gunginers monster effect icy breaker!" he sends his two cards from his hand which are defender of the ice barrier and sacred spirit of the ice barrier and he destroys anna face down monster which is worm solid and her trap damage=reptile

"What are you doing" cat shark yells out " case you forgot thiers a 2700 attack point monster right there" she points a worm queen and she snaps a catshark and she hides behind Ryker's head

Ryker looks at anna and yells out "BATTLE GO GUNGINER SPIRAL SPEAR BREATH ON THE APOCALYPSE" the dragon shoots an ice spear and it pierces through the worm apocalypse destroying it instantly "I end my turn".

Anna draws a card and looks at it and she sets the monster she drew "I'm through your up" she says to him and he draws a card in response

"GO GUNGINER ICY BREAKER" he sends geomancer to the grave and gunginer shoots an ice ball killing anna queen "BATTLE GUNGINER ATTACK HER FACE DOWN WITH SPIRAL SPEAR BREATH" the blast pierces through the monster anna smiles as it dies but as Ryker was about to yell a lot of worm apocalypse pull down his face down trap card and break it and Ryker responses "my half unbreak" he looks in horror as it gets destroyed

as Ryker is wondering what happened anna looks at him and tells him "worm apocalypse flip effect it can destroy one spell or trap" Ryker ends his turn because of that and anna draws a card and she looks at it and says "I activate my worm calling to allow me to special summon one worm in my hand if i control no monsters and i choose worm victory" she sets the monster face down and she ends her turn

"2500 defense," Ryker says to himself "that's going to be tricky I draw" he draws a card and sees its a good card he cheers out loud "hell, yes I play a card of sanctity this allows us to draw until we have six cards" Ryker draws six cards and anna draws three "open the circuit that leads to the ice barrier" the link markers appear in the sky "the summoning condition is two water monster i set gunginer and prior to link summon mistar boy" the fancy starfish with 1400 attack appears and gains 500 attacks "nextIi play soul charge i cant attack this turn but I can bring back as many monsters as I want but i have to pay 1000 life for each" he brings back gunginer, dance princess and prior and lose 1000 life for each and now he is at 5000 life points and all of his monsters he summons gain 500 attack points and Ryker calls out "i activate effect gunginer icy breaker" the dragon shoots an ice ball and destroys anna face down monster "i end my turn"

Anna looks at the almost full board on Ryker's end and smiles she says "wow your really impressive" and she stops to look at Ryker "but not impressive enough I PLAY FUTURE FUSION" the continuous spell flips up "this card allows me to reveal one fusion monster and sends its fusion material to the graveyard the monster i declare is worm zero" she reveals the monster and sends the eight cards and they are called worm opera, worm king, worm cataros, worm gulse. Worm barse, worm yagan, and worm solid to the graveyard "I activate worm calling again and i set worm noble" she sets the level six monster in face-down defenses mode "I haven't normal summoned yet so I set a monster facedown turn end" the facedown monster appears on the battlefield

Ryker draws a card and says "I normal summon cryomancer in attack mode" the 1300 attack point monster appears on the battlefield and its attack rises to be 1800 attack "now I tune my level 4 dance princess with my level 2 cryomancer" stars surround the dance princess "mighty serpent rises from the sea to protect your home" a new creature rises to the battle and Ryker yells out SYNCHRO SUMMON APPEAR LEVEL 6 BRIONIC THE DRAGON OF THE ICE BARRIER!" the 2300 brionic shows up and it gains 500 attack due to mistar boy "priors effect I can tribute him to special summon one ice barrier from the grave appear dance princess" the monster returns again 'battle dance princess attack his face down" she goes to attack the face down which is worm solid and the monster has 1600 defense but it defense goes to 2900 and Ryker yells out "what" and he takes 700 damage to his life points

"Worms solid's effect," anna says to Ryker "it gains 100 defenses for each worm reptile in the graveyard and its second effect goes off when you take battle damage from attacking it I can destroy one of your spells and trap cards" Ryker's draining shield gets poped

"If that's the case" Ryker shouts out as yells out "GUNGINER ATTACK HER SOLID WITH SPIRAL SPEAR BREATH" the dragon flys up and blasts anna monster "dance princess attack her monster" and as dance princess attacks catshark tries to stop Ryker but it was too little too late and Ryker takes 200 damage because the monster has 2400 defense

"IDIOT!" cat shark yelled and she gets in his face very uncomfortably "If you attacked with brionic it would have killed it and then do 2200 damage to her directly"

"Worm noble Flip effect goes off ' anna says as both Ryker and catshark look at her "when noble gets attacked you take half of the monster that attacked it as direct damage NOBLEMEN FIRE" noblemen blast through dance princess and deals 950 direct damage to Ryker's life points

"Ok I'm an idiot," Ryker says to catshark as he looks at anna getting pumped up 'brionic attack with shards of the ice barrier" the sea serpent flaps it wings and ice shards rip apart noble "I end my turn" and Ryker took a pause "wait for one second," he says as he realized something and he turns to catshark "if i attacked with brionic when noble was face down i would have taken more damage"

"Yeah' catshark aggressed and also she points out "if you still attacked with brionic on noble first you could have attacked directly," she says with so much sass and now both of them start to yell at each other.

Roxie facepalms at that sight and says to herself "oh my god these too" and Micheal; was looking stuff up instead of watching the duel and he was looking up duel spirits.

Anna draws a card and says "I play worm calling once more" she summons worm Gulse in facedown defense and she sets another monster "I end my turn"

Ryker draws a card and says "My move" and he looks at his hand and decides on what to due "I play magic triangle of the ice barriers I reveal three ice barriers with different names" he reveals secret guard, numbing grub and general gantala and says "now I can destroy one card on your side of the field and summon one ice barrier from my hand" the card he destroys is worm calling and he special summons secret guard "I play double summon now I can normal summon twice I tribute dance princess and mistar boy for general gantala" the 2700 attack point warrior has arrived on the battlefield "now I normal summon grub and his effect goes off iceberg shot" the numbing grub shoots an ice shard and on one of her zones and it grows into an iceberg and ryker shouts out "BATTLE GANTALA ATTACK" his monster charge at annas face down monsters gantala blasts at anna Gulse killing it and anna looks at her destroyed monster and back to ryker "BRIONIC ATTACK HER FACE DOWN WITH SHARDS OF THE ICE BARRIER" the ice shards from brionic rip through her facedown and it was worm cataros .

As ryker was about to cheer " worm cataros flip effect i can add a level 4 or lower worm reptile to my hand" she goes through her deck and grabs worm barse and adds it to her hand.

Ryker yells out to gunginer "GUNGINER ATTACK HER DIRECTLY WITH SPIRAL SPEAR BREATH" the dragon flys to anna and blasted her with 2500 direct damage leaving her at 5000 "yes i did some damage i end my turn so my general effect goes off i can summon one ice barrier from the grave" the monster he brings back cryomancer "now you can't target my ice barrier with attacks with level 4 or higher"

"My turn i draw," she says out loud as she draws a card from her deck and thinks to herself " why did he summon cryomancer his level 4 and higher get effect too unless" she puts too together and says to herself "he is going to destroy it next turn along with my fusion monster" and she thinks for a second a nows on what to due "my future fusion activates since two turns passed ARISRM ZERO!" a zero attack point monster appears "worm zero effect it gains 500 attacks for each worm with a different name used in the fusion" the monster attack goes up to 3500 and everyone else gasps at the sight of it "the terror of worm zero doesn't end here it gains effect form how many monsters used in its material since i used to or more i can special summon one worm from my grave in facedown defense" she chooses worm victory and plays it in defense mode

Roxie looks at that and says to slade "its the 2500 defense monster again" she turns over to slade and she sees him thinking and she says to him "What's up slade"

Slade turns to Roxie and tells her "I don't know what the effect of worm victory" he takes his hand off his chin and says "it could be very dangerous because you don't want to mess with the zero attack point effect monster"

Anna looks at her hand and says "I will normal summon worm barse in attack mode " the 1400 attack power worm monster arrives on the battlefield "its effect activates I can flip up one worm monster" she flips up worm victory "it effect goes off i can destroy all face-up monster except worm monsters"

"No, you can't," ryker says to her "my secret guard of the ice barrier allows my ice barrier monster to not be targeted by your monster effects"

"It is not targeting," she says to him with a serious face 'ITS A AOE" ryker stares in horror and anna cries out "GO HOWL OF VICTORY" the monster lets screech and it destroys all of Ryker's monsters leaving his field wide open "my worm victory second effect" ryker gasp at hearing that and anna says "it gains 500 attacks for each worm monster in my graveyard since theirs 16 worms in my grave he gains 8000 attack points "Everyone shouts out what as worm victory attack rises to 8000 and anna says "Battle go worm victory VICTORY RUSH!" worm victory charges at Ryker and knocks his life points to zero and ryker lost the duel "i win" anna says as the solid vision disappears and the dust fades away

Slade looks in horror at the sight and says "Ryker lost" and as ryker shakes his head and laughs "he is laughing" slade says as he heads over to his friend

"Holy crap!" he shouts out "THAT WAS AWESOME!" he yells as anna walks over to him giggling "dude your awesome"

Anna actually starts to cry and ryker walks to her "nobody called me awesome before and felt bad and a yellow monster looms over Ryker very angry and ryker gets scared and as the monster was about to scream and anna says "Worm King" she wipes tears off of her face while smiling "its fine he did nothing wrong" and the monster does I got my on you motion

Micheal found something very interesting but he doesn't tell the others at least not yet because it isn't the right time to tell and he thinks to himself "duel academy what happened their" and he looks up to see the others next to each other "i guess we got an extra seat at our table at school" he says under his breath as he saves the page and closes is computer and walks over too them

To be continued


	5. Episode 5

**YU-GI-OH NEWBOUND **

**EPISODE 5 SLADE'S PAST**

8 Years ago

A boy walks over to a tree and the boy sighs and he starts to shovel dirt from the tree to make a small hole that can fit a box and he grabs a box from his bag and opens it to see the monster card and he beings to cry as he puts the card back into the box and begins to bury it and marks the spot begins to walk home and looks back at the buried pile and said "I'm sorry" and beings to run off crying to his home but something was watching him

Present-day

In front of the card shop Slade loses a duel to Ryker's Gunginer again "damn it" he said as he looks at his deck "that's another fail" he rubs the back of his head

Ryker walks to his friend "so" said ryker " you not a fan of tenyi anymore" he looks at him with confusion

Slade looks down upset "I don't know anymore," slade said to his friend and looks up in the sky to see a bird and stares at it for a minute

"Slade," Ryker said to his friend worried SLADE" he shouts to him and it caught his attention and slade turns to his friend "is everything alright slade my boy"

Slade looks at his friend and at his deck "something has been going on in my mind" he said to Ryker and ryker looks confused "nevermind it's not important" slade shakes his head

"Dude" ryker said to his friend as he puts his hand on his shoulder "your my friend" ryker puts his other hand on his own chest "your important to me so what's wrong"

Slade looks at his friend "it's nothing honest" he smiles to Ryker "come on let us go get your sister" both of them go to find Roxie

Roxie is walking through an ally way looking for something or someone "where are you" she shouts out and see a boy from the looks of it her age and she clenches her fist

"So," he says to her "what do you want," he said as he is shuffling his cards

"What i want Ronny" she yelled to him "what i want if for you to return those people their decks"

He turns to her "those things he stops shuffling "you have to bet me in a duel for me to do that" he walks beside her "and you know what happens when you lose" he said to her with a cocky attitude as he puts his deck in his duel disk and Roxie does the same thing and both of them shout "Duel" and they begin

Back with ryker and slade both of them find anna checking her phone for the time "hey Anna" Ryker said to her as catshark appears behind ryker

"Oh hey," Anna said to her friends as she walks over to them and puts her phone back in her pocket "how is it"

"Well." ryker said to her "we are trying to find my sister she sent a text of this location and we found you" anna grabs her chin and thinks and they all hear Roxie scream bloody murder and they all run to the ally way she is in and they find her on the ground crying holding her arm and some blood is coming out of it "ROXIE!" Ryker yelled as he ran to his sister to check on her and Ronny is just laughing while having her deck he stops when he hears his name and looks at slade

" YOU BASTARD!"Slade yelled out "what did you do to Roxie!" he throws a punch at him and Ronny dodges it and slade punches the wall and screams of agony

"Ha," he said to him while slade is on the floor "she just challenged me to a duel and i won her deck" he shows it off and puts it back in his pocket and he opens his jacket to show off the other decks "just like i won these!" he said laughing

Ryker clenched his fist "then that case Ronny" Ryker said as he stands up "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL FOR THOSE DECKS" he pointed at Ronny

"No," slade said as he stands up furious "you tend to your sister this twat is mine"

"well, " Ronny said as he backs up "too bad I'm all duel monstered out for today" he starts to walk away "I'll fight one of you losers tomorrow" he disappeared laughing

"RONNY COME BACK" slade shouted as he runs to him as the man that hurt his friend disappeared he punches the ground in a rage "DAMN IT!"

Anna helps Roxie up "you ok" she said to Roxie as she sees her arm and how injured it is and just gasped

"I'm fine," she says in agony "I'm sorry guys i tried to get those kids decks back" she is about to cry

Ryker looks to his sister and walks to her and hugs her "its ok sis" he said to her with a comforting voice

Slade clenched his fist "I'll handle that asswipe you take care of your sister" he walks away in fury as Roxie looks at him in a worried look and slade goes on his bike and heads home and hears a quack and he stops his bike and tries to find the voice and he gets off his bike and follows the voice to the forest for second and he stops himself and shakes his head "what the hell am I doing" He said as he grabs his head as he grabs his bike and ride home

And as slade heads home he heads to his room looking through his cards "Ok" he said in a panic as she scrolls through his decks "i could a salamangreat deck!" and he stops himself "Nah who would use that garbage" and continues to go through his deck's "there got to be something I'm good with!" he slams the book and throws it to the ground "GOD DAMN IT" he shouts out loud and starts crying and he remembers Roxie being hurt "NO!" he stands up proud "I can help her I can't fall her"

"QUACK!" something yells out as Slade turns in confusion "why don't you listen to your heart" a duck with a bucket on his head and a cape pops out of one of his card books "QUACK!"

"WHAT THE!" slade shout out as he falls over as the duck jumps on his stomach "please do kill me" slade shakes in fear"

"Kill you," the duck said in confusion "no I'm your spirit partner" he quacks again "SONIC DUCK"

Slade raises an eyebrow "Sonic duck?" he said as he stands up as he goes to the binder the monster came out off and opens it to see the card "my spirit partner i thought i got ride of my imaginary friends"

"QUACK I'm not imaginary!" he yells as he goes up to Slade's face and slade gets very uncomfortable because of this "there something you forgot about slade"

"Something i forgot about," slade said as he stares at the duck and he remembers something and he starts to run outside

"He remembers," the sonic duck says proudly and realizes slade booked it "HAY WAIT FOR ME QUACK!" he flys after him

Slade runs outside and grabs a shovel and sprints into the forest behind his house and finds a tree with the symbol he left "it's still here" he said and starts digging and talks to himself "I'm sorry i left you here when i hanged out with the popular kids i was scared of losing you know i have real friends I'm not scared anymore" he says as he pulls the box out and opens it "will you fight with me once again the atmosphere" after that, he runs home and starts to work on a deck he grabs certain wind monster but mainly winged beast monsters and builds a new deck "Ronny" he said as he clenched his fist that punched the wall earlier "I'm ready" and he got a message and it said the location

Ronny was waiting for anyone at the abandon baseball park he checks his phone to see ryker walking to him with anna behind him both of them are giving Ronny an angry look and puts his deck in the duel disk "so the sibling arrived its wrong for me to not complete the set" he said laughing

"STOP!' slade yelled out as he runs in fast "ryker stay back" he looks at Ronny "he is mine"

"Ladies lets not fight over me," Ronny said laughing "i don't care who i fight"

Ryker looks at slade and sees a serious look on his face and Ryker said "ok spotlight yours" he backs off to anna

"You sure about this" cat shark said to Ryker "slade can't beat you with multiple decks"

"I trust him," Ryker said to his duel spirit and both Ronny and Slade shout duel and both of them draw their cards

"WAIT" Roxie yells out to slade "SLADE HE CAN RIDGE YOUR DUEL DISK TO SHOCK YOU!

Slade, Ryker, and anna shout "WHAT"

Slade duel disk said "duel disked hacked'

"Shit" slade said as he looks at Ronny in rage

"Too late to tell him it's my turn," Ronny said as he looks at his hand "i activate blaster, dragon ruler of inferno effect" he reveals the monster "by removing from play two fire types or dragon-type monster i can special summon him" he banishes burner, ruler of sparks and lighting, ruler of drafts from his hand "take flight blaster" he shouts 2800 attack point monster arrives on the battlefield "i end my turn"

"2800 attack points all ready" anna shouts out in worry and even Ryker looks worried

"My turn" slade said as he draws a card and looks at it "i play mountain," he said as a lot of mountains appear on the battlefield and Ronny's dragon gain's 200 attacks "mountain effet winged beast, thunder and dragon-type monsters gain 200 attack

"Mountain!" ryker shouts out "Slade maid a new deck and it must involve dragon, winged beast or thunder"

"I set a monster and a card face down to end my turn," Slade said as the cards appear on the battlefield

"At your end phase blaster returns to my hand," Ronny said the dragon turns into light and goes back to Ronny's hand "you idiot you help out my deck because thy are all dragon-type i draw" he draws a card "i play magical mallet" the spell card appears on the field "this card allows me to shuffle and number of cards back to my deck including this one to draw a new one" he shuffles his whole hand into his deck and draws four cards and he reveals one monster in hand and said "I activate steam, dragon ruler of droplets effect by sending it and one dragon or water type i can special summon one tidal, dragon ruler of waterfall but it can't attack this turn" he sends steam and tempest, dragon ruler of storms to the grave and the 2600 attack point monster appears on the battlefield from Ronny's deck "now i play tempest effect from my graveyard I can banish two dragon or wind type monsters to summon it from the grave go tempest" he banished his blaster from his hand and steam from his grave and the 2400 attack points monster arrived and both monsters gain 200 attacks from Slade's mountain card "blasters banish effect i can add one fire dragon from my deck to my hand" Ronny adds burner, dragon ruler of sparks

Roxies has fear in her eyes "SLADE" she cried to him and she starts to blame herself for what's about to happen to her friend so she starts to cry

"BATTLE" Ronny yelled out "TEMPEST ATTACK HIS FACEDOWN WITH TEMPEST IMPACT" the dragon shoots and Slade's friends yell for him as the facedown card isn't destroyed

Slades smiles as the monster flips up to have 900 defense and raises to 1100 "YEAH" slade yelled "SHEILD WING EFFECT TWICE PER TURN IT CAN'T BE DESTROYED BY BATTLE" Roxie catches her breath at that'

"I end my turn," Ronny said very begrudgingly that his monster didn't kill it

Slade looks at Ronny smiling and said"My turn draw" he draws a card and sees Ronny's banish pile "i play pot of acquisitiveness" the quick play spell appears on the field "this card allows mt to target three banished monsters from either player banish pile and shuffle them back into the deck and i can draw one" he chooses and lightning from Ronny's banished plie

"Why would you do that" Ronny laughed as he shuffles back his monster back to his deck

Slade draws one card "i just wanted to draw," he said as he looks at the card and its a good card "i play pot of greed" slade draws two cards from his deck "i normal summon sonic shooter in attack mode" the 1300 attack point winged beast appeared in attack mode but gains 200 attacks from mountain and as Ronny was about to laugh slade stops him and said "sonic shooter effect since you control no spell or trap cards it can attack you directly"

The winged beast flys over Ronny's monsters and attacks him with 1300 of damage "damn you" Ronny said to that as he gets zapped by his duel disk

"Unfortunate" slade said "that you only get the original attack points of the sonic shooter" he grabs one card and sets it on the field "i end my turn" both of Ronny's monsters returned to his hand because of their effects

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT" Ronny yelled as he draws a card "i activate burners effect appear blaster!" he sends burner and tempest to his grave and blaster a 2800 attack power dragon appears from his deck "i activate lighting effect and you know what they due at this point" he sends lightning and tidal from his hand to summon tempest from his deck

"What's the point" slade yelled in confusion "they can't attack because of that" he points at Ronny

"They can't attack but he can" Ronny yelled as he plays a spell card "I PLAY RETURN OF THE DRAGON LORDS" the spell card shows itself "this card allows me to special summon one level seven or eight dragons go another tempest" Ronny has three dragons on the field "battle!" the tempest that was brought back from return of the dragon lords flys to slades sonic shooter and vaporized it dealing 1100

Slade yells out from the pain from the shocks his friends watch in horror and as ryker was about to run over to slade "DON'T COME NEAR!" slade yelled to his friend as he stopped "this is my fight" and as Ronny ended his turn slade draws a card and he sets a monster "i end my turn"

The two dragons return to Ronny's hand and the third one didn't slade has a look of fear because one didn't return and Ronny said "my turn i draw a card" he draws "their effects work one at a time so if i two of the same monster only one of them goes back" Ronny looks at his card and does an evil laugh as he plays the spell "GOLD SARCOPHAGUS" The sarcophagus appears on the field "this card allows me to banish one card from my deck and in two turns it goes to my hand" he banishes dragon's mirror in the sarcophagus

"Dragon's mirror," slade said to himself and his eyes get wide "it can't be"

"It can be" Ronny laughed "in two turns i can bring out the dragon god FIVE HEADED DRAGON!"

"Five headed dragons!" cat shark yelled as she hovered over ryker shoulder and ryker is just as worried as catshark

"But for now tempest attack his facedown," Ronny said as tempest destroyed Slade's facedown and its transforming sphere "i end my turn"

Slade draws a card "shit i set a monster and a card facedown to end my turn" the facedown monster and set spell or trap appears on the field as tempest returns to Ronny's hand

Ronny draws a card and said "i activate tempest effect discarding it and another wind monster i can add a wind dragon" he discarded both tempests and adds lightning and now he set his monster and a card in his spell and trap card zone "i end my turn"

Slade draws a card to see its Icarus attack and he thinks to himself "yes i can handle the five-headed dragon" and he looks at Ronny with and his cocky face and said "i set a card face down and end my turn"

Ronny draws and his card gets added to his hand everyone gets scared from this and thinks to himself "returns of the dragon lords can protect my dragon from his effects but lets just a simmer of hope" as he puts his a hand down and said "my turn is done your up dead meat"

"My turn i draw" he looks at his hand "I'll set a monster and end my turn" the facedown monster card appears

"What is he doing," anna said to ryker "is he bricking" she looks at ryker with annoyance

"I draw," Ronny said and draws a card "I set a card and play a card of sanctity now we both draw until we have six cards" both Ronny and slade draw four cards from their decks "i active redox, dragon ruler of boulder appear Redox!" Ronny banishes reactan and blaster to summon a 1600 attack point monster on the field and it becomes 1800 due to mountain "blaster banish effect i can add a fire dragon to my hand" he adds burner to his hand and he sets two more cards from his hand to the spell and trap zone "one of three cards i set is dragon's mirror make a guess battle BOULDER IMPACT"

"Trap card open!" slade yelled out as the trap flips "this card allows me to tribute one winged beast to destroy two cards you control" he tributes his facedown phantom gryphon two of his cards in his back row which were draining shield and dragon's fighting spirit "SHIT!" slade yells as the attack some reason changed to shield wing "why did you change targets!?"

"I rather beat my opponent at their strongest," Ronny said to slade "i end my turn

"Before my turn begins i activate heavy storm duster destroy his last two face downs" two tornadoes destroy his last two face downs dragoncaration and return from the different dimension "WHAT" slade yelled

"SUCKER" Ronny laughed at this "i tricked you I would never set dragon's mirror" he continuous to laugh more

Slade gives him an angry look as he draws a card " set another monster and end my turn"

Ronny draws a card and looks at it and laughs crazily "i flip up lightning" the 500 attack point dragon flips up and gains 200 attacks point "i now play dragon's mirror!" a big mirror appears on the battlefield

"This is bad," Ryker said out loud as he turns to his friend and screams his name

"I banish the five dragons in my graveyard" the five dragons flash on the mirror and a huge dragon busted out of it with 5000 attack points "tidal and tempest banish effect i an add a dragon of their types to my hand" he adds lightning and stream to his hand "i have play dragon's evil eye" the eyes of the dragons glow an evil color "i can destroy spell and traps cards up to the number of dragons i control since i have two DISAPPEAR YOUR BACK ROW"

Storming mirror force and wall of disruption gets destroyed by the dragon's evil eye and slade looks in horror

Ronny just laughs at this "five-headed dragon attack! FIVE GOD BLAST!" the five heads open their mouths and destroy slades Rallis the Starbird and Ronny just laugh some more "lighting attack his facedown!" the dragon charges at his facedown but gets slapped in the face and Ronny loses 500 life points "WHAT!" as he gets zapped for a bit

"Tornado bird has 1000 defense" slade smiles and said to him "and mountain gives him a power boost" his friends cheer for him and Ronny just ends his turn and slade draws a card "i banish sonic shooter to special summon silpheed in defense mode" the wind fairy appears in defense mode with its 700 defense" "and i set three cards my turn is through"

Ronny draws a card "i play burial from a different dimension i can return three banished monsters to the graveyard" the monsters he returns are lightning, steam, and burner "FIVE HEADED DRAGON KILL HIS TORNADO BIRD!" the dragons blasted the bird out of existence and Ronny changes lightning to defense mode "your turn punk"

Slade looks at his opponent and back at his friend and draws a card and says i play elbroz, the sacred land of Simorgh" the field changes to the new field spell and all of slades wind winged beast gain 300 attack and defense points "i activate its effect by revealing one wind winged beast to normal summon it without tribute' he reveals roc from the valley of haze and normal summon the leave 6 monsters without a tribute and it appears on the battlefield with its 2400 attack points but it goes up to 2700 due "battle roc attack his lightning" the bird ripped apart his monster and slade yells "I ACTIVATE MY TRAP MY SECOND ICARUS ATTACK" The trap card flips up and roc gets tributed and he points at five-headed dragon "BEGONE DEMON!"

The dragon blew up into smoke and slade hade to destroy one of his cards as the smoke clears the dragon is still there and everyone but Ronny gets shocked and he just laughed "Return of the dragon lords graveyard effect i can banish it to protect my dragon's"

"No..no way," slade said in horror "i end my turn"

Ronny draws a card and looks at it "since I'm in such a good mood I'll give you one turn" Slade and his friends get shocked because of this "YOU WILL STILL LOSE REMEMBER THAT "

Slade looks at his deck and thinks to himself "please answer my plead" he draws the card and he looks at it with wide-eyed "you shouldn't have spared my monsters " Ronny gets confused

"I banish shield wing and silpheed from my field and transforming sphear from my graveyard!"

"WHAT!" Ronny yelled out as Slade does this "what are you doing idiot!"

"Mighty protector of the sky arrives to protect all the winged beast that sowar in your sky APPEAR THE ATMOSPHERE!" a giant monster with 1000 attack appears on the battlefield

Catshark noticed something about that monster "that card is like Rykers gunginer!" she said to Anna and Ryker

"It is," Ryker said as he looks at the beautiful bird"

Ronny just laughs crazy and said "you gave that speech for that piece of trash" he laughs even harder "it only has 1000 attack points" he just noticed slades laughing too "why you laughing you wasted a summon"

"That's not why I'm laughing," slade says to Ronny "i activate the atmosphere effect i can equip one of your monsters to it ATMOSPHERIC ASSIMILATION!" the winds go crazy around it

"WHAT" Ronny screamed as his dragon gets absorbed by the winged beast "well it still has 1300 attack points it can't kill me"

"Care to look again," slade said to his Ronny and Ronny looks at the bird and it has 6300 attack points and fear and sweat drip from his body and slade said to him "when a monster gets equip to the atmosphere it gains its attack and defense points" no words escape from Ronny's mouth and slade said "Are you prepared to repent ATMOSPHERE ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY ATMOSPHERIC CRUSHER! A wind storm blasted at Ronny dealing 6300 points of damage and he gets zapped badly almost enough to pass him out and he falls over and slade walks over to him and takes off Ronnie duel disk and steps on it breaking it "now give back those decks"

Ronny was full of fear of slade and he gives back all those decks and runs off scream

Slade gives back Roxie her deck back and she hugs him and he blushes

"Is the fight over?" the sonic duck said to slade and gets smacked in the face by him

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Slade yelled at the duck "where were you!"

Ryker walks over to his friend with catshark as both slade and the duck continue to argue "you have a duel spirt" ryker said to his friend

"Well," slade said to him as anna and her duel spirits walk over to the others "i got a story for you guys"

With Ronny

He kicks a trash can over "that bird boy I will get my revenge" he stops talking because he feels a pain in his chest and he sees white claws through his chest he turns to see a man in a black hoodie cloak with spiked shoes and black pants with a robot looking, dude with fear and pain in his voice he said "master chaos please spare me"

Chaos looks at him with a death stare and said "you are nothing" chaos kills Ronny by the white soul claws catch his soul on fire which case Ronny to spontaneously combust hen Ronny screams chaos looks at the man in the metal suit you know what to do if another fails right

'yes " the man said as he walks way "Ryker you and your friends are starting to get on my nerves"

To be continued


	6. Episode 6

**YU-GI-OH NEWBOUND **

**EPISODE 6 STARS OF ANARCHY PART ONE**

Alone in the dark with nothing but his thoughts Ryker is wondering where he was at first it was confusion that turns into fear. At the sight of a demon turning the ground below to lava as it walks.

"What are you doing!" ryker yelled at it as it turned to him "you are destroying the ecosystem!"

The demon has a man on its shoulder he jumps from the demon's shoulder and lands in front of ryker "Beware of Anarchy" the hoodied man said as his ring glows and Ryker screams.

The alarm goes off Ryker hits his head on the wood of his bed "just a dream" he said as he gets up and rubs his head

Catshark scratches her head with her leg "morning" she said to her partner. She flys to Rykers shoulder

"Morning" Ryker yawned as he scratches his back as he gets ready for the day "that's a way to start the day getting a concussion"

Catshark laughs at him and ryker swipes at her "HEY!" she yelled. She flys back to him and Ryker walks to his cards packs and start to open them "what are you doing" she replied to him

Ryker turns to her "oh just finally opening my cards" he said as he opens the first one and looks through them

"Why, " cat shark asked as she flew to the desk and sits on it "what's wrong with your deck"

Ryker opens another pack "it's just" he said as he turned to his duel spirit "the duel with anna made me realize I'm just a one-trick pony" he opened another packet and puts them to the side "i just rely on the same moves and if i lose the flow i lose" he grabs the last pack and opens it

He grabs is the deck and starts to take out extra copies of his cards from the deck and puts them to the side, and he started putting the new cards to his deck and began to shuffle the deck "there" Ryker said out loud "finish"

The doorbell goes off both Ryker and catshark heard it. Ryker rushes to the door to open it and its Slade and Anna at the door "dude" slade said with worry in his voice "we need to talk"

Ryker lets them both in "hows Roxie" anna as they sit on his couch and both of their duel spirits appear

"She still healing from the burns from Ronny," Ryker said to them as he turned his head to the stairs "she resting now"

"well, " slade said as he hands Ryker a screen "their been multiple reports of the duelist with the same injuries all across America"

Ryker scrolls the page to see the reports 'you think Ronny did this"

"No way," worm king said to them and he heads over to ryker "a lot of them happened at the same time unless he learned how to clone himself its a group of them"

Anna has her hand on her chin to think "could it be the dark hunters" she replied

"The what?" the others said to her response

"You guys don't pay attention in world history do you," Anna said as she grabs the screen from ryker and sits back in her seat and she looked up the events of the first battle city "these guys" the group goes over to read the article

"anna " slade said as he gives her an annoyed glare "the dark hunter was defeated in 2001 by the first king of games" he leans back on the couch

"But what if a new group of dark hunters was founded!" sonic duck quacked and it scared Slade so he kicked him and sonic duck flew across the room

"Or a new group in general" Ryker adds to the he stands up and walks to anna

"What do you mean," she said as she hands the screen over to Ryker

He goes back to the tab with information that the two showed him and looked around more and finds a weird symbol in the shape of an a and he turns the screen to his friends and it mentions one-word 'anarchy'

"Anarchy?" cat shark said to that as she flys to Ryker's shoulder with fear and confusion

"QUACK WHAT ANARCHY!" sonic duck yelled very loud and worm king grab the duck by the neck and throws him and sonic screams as he hits the wall

"What the crap was that!" Roxie's yells from her room

"NOTHING" Ryker and all of his friends yell out as sonic duck rubs his head from the pain

Ryker remembers what phoenix gearfried told him in the duel monster realm "cat" ryker said as he turns to catshark "remember in the duel monster realm what that knight told us to beware of anarchy i think that's what he meant"

"WAIT TIME OUT" Slade shout out to his friend as he goes over to Ryker very angry "you had an adventure without me!"

"Its how Roxie and I met our duel spirits," Ryker said very uncomfortably because slade is in his personal space

"Guys!" anna yells to her friends and both of them get back to their seats "i got something that might help us"

"What do you mean," Ryker said to her

"Let's just say i Noah guy"

Ryker and slade look confused as she giggling at what she said as they headed out but unknowing to them someone is watching them as they get on their bikes

Our heroes arrived at our destination to see a guy with similar googles to Micheal but in black and he is about the same age as them from looks and it looks like he is repairing a duel runner

Ryker fangirls over the vehicle "A DUEL RUNNER!" he shouted so happily as he was about touch it and the guy smacks his hand

"Do not touch!" the dude said as he puts his hands at his hips

"Hey Noah," Anna said happily to her old friend "still tinkering with things are you"

"No anna a customer said they had problems with their runner," he said aggressively as he goes back to work on the duel runner "so i took it to my work station to see what's wrong"

Slade goes over to Noah "so what's wrong with it" slade asked him

"It couldn't go into duel mode," he said as he wipes of oil off him "and that's just one of the problems with this model" he goes to the handlebars and tested the bike to see if it works and it sorta does "damn it faulty engine"

"How do you know how to fix these" Ryker ask him

"It's my job at Kaiba corp," Noah said to them and they got shocked "look what do you want"

Ryker hands him his sister duel dick and the screen with the anarchy symbol and the injuries on people "oh my god"

"Do you know something about this" anna ask him

And when Noah was about to say something and they hear something shout "WORM!" as a drone flys towards anna.

she was about to scream and Noah stops it "Bad ally mind," Noah said to it and he turns to the others "sorry about ally mind"

"You have a duel spirit!" ryker shouts as the other duel spirits appear to around them

Noah gets embarrassed "and to answer your question," he said trying to get focus "sorta i met up with someone with that symbol"

"That's enough" someone swoops down behind the group as they turned around gasping "we rather you kids not look us up"

"Who the hell are you," slade said as he points to him

"My name is unimportant but you ryker you and your friend are going into the rabbit's hole," the unknown man said to them "you don't want end up like your sister

Ryker clenched his fist "i don't know who you are but if its a duel you want I'll oblige"

He looks like he was about to laugh "you and the predictable deck that realize on the stall factor" if you could see his face it would be smiling "my deck would crush you"

Ryker smiles at the challenge "I edited my deck so it doesn't rely on one strategy" he said to him walking towards him and his opponent walks to the side

Anna shouts to him "RYKER NO HE TO DANGEROUS!"

"We will see about that," he said to her as he turned towards the man and ready his duel disk

And Ryker's opponent also ready his duel disk and throws something in the air "HELL FIELD BURST AND MIX" a red forcefield goes around both Ryker and his opponent and the others can't get through or sound can go through "a hell field is an object used by high warriors of the stars of anarchy"

"Why would you tell me your groups' name," ryker said to the guy

"Because they can't hear us so no distractions now let began"

They both shout out "DUEL!" as they draw their hands as Ryker's friends are banging on the sphere and he can't hear them

Ryker looks at his hand to formulate a strategy "I'll set a monster and a card facedown to end my turn" the cards appear on the field

"I draw," said the anarchy minion as he drew a card and he looks at his card and plays it "i play the field spell Yami" darkness consumed the field and Ryker's friend can't see anymore

Ryker gets confused on what's going on "Yami?" he asked the man

He looks at Ryker and said "Yami is a field spell that makes fiends and spellcasters gain 200 attacks" he grabs a monster in his hand "I play Stygian Street patrol in attack mode" the 1600 attack point biker appears and its attack raises to 1800 "now my servent attack his facedown"

The biker rides towards Ryker's monster hitting it but a gust of wind from Ryker's monster blew the monster away as Ryker's monster dies the man looks in confusion as Ryker said "gale lizard Flip effect it can return one monster to your hand"

"Damn you," he said as he returns his card to his hand "i end my turn" as Ryker draws a new card the man said "you have changed up your deck"

"I set a monster and end my turn"

The man draws a card and he sets a card and replays his Stygian Street patrol again "BATTLE ATTACK HIS FACEDOWN!" The bike charges at Ryker's monster but as it flips over its not killed "WHAT"

Ryker's smiles "Reese the ice mistress can't be destroyed by level 4 or higher monsters," Ryker said to the man

"I end my turn," the man said with anger

Ryker draws a card "i summon powered tuner in attack mode" the 1400 attack point dragon appears "its effect activates powered tuner gains 500 attacks for each tuner on the field"

The dragon roars as its power rise "NO" screamed the man "its more powerful than my monster"

"BATTLE POWERED TUNER ATTACK TUNED WINGED BEAT" the dragon flaps its wings as a snowstorm strikes the biker destroying it and dealing 100 damage to the man's life points and a black fire appears on his arm "What the are you ok!?" Ryker asked him

"The hell field makes the damage real," he said as he grabs his arm and he draws a card from his deck "i summon bistro butcher" the mad butcher appears in attack mode with its 1800 and it gains 200 attacks from Yami so it's now 2000 "attack my butcher"

The butcher does a mad laugh as it slices Ryker's Dragon in the chest dealing 100 damage to Ryker and he Screams of pain and catshark appears in worry from his chest injury "What was that"

"Bistro butcher Effect," The Minion said and both Ryker and Catshark look at him and he said "if he inflicts battle damage You can draw Two cards now draw" Ryker draws his two cards and the minion ends his turn

Ryker draws a card from his deck "i summon Umbreached Couple in attack mode" he said as the 500 attack point's monster appears and it gains 200 attack points for being a spellcaster "their effect goes of by discarding a card i can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard.

Ryker discards secret guard of the ice barrier and chose's Powered tuner again "now by tuning my Umbreached Couple with my powered tuner " the couple kisses each other and turns into Rings and the dragon flys towards it "a mighty dragon who protects the ice barriers with his own life synchro summon rise up gunginer, dragon of the ice barrier!"

The 2500 attack point dragon appears on the battlefield and catshark puts her fins together and prays "Gunginer please protect Ryker

The two hear clapping from the man "that's your ace monster impressive"

"Oh its more impressive BATTLE!" the dragon flys over to bistro butcher "SPIRAL SPEAR BREATH"

"I'm going to lessen the damage i activate Juragedo!" the demon appears in defense mode 1300 defense point's and it is raised to 1500 and the man gain 1000 life points and it becomes 8900

"But you still take the battle damage"

"Actual Ryker," he said and looks at him "YOU TAKE THE BATTLE DAMAGE!" the Juragedo eyes glow "i activate his other effect Tributing him my monster gains 1000 attack" the bistro butcher attack becomes 3000 attacks "STRIKE BACK BISTRO BUTCHER" the butcher slices the ice blast in half chopped off gunginer head dealing making Ryker's life points 7400

"NO!" cat shark cried out as Ryker yelled in pain and catshark flys over to him "Are you ok" Ryker shook his head yes

"Draw two cards my boy"

Ryker draws the two cards "i activate the spell magic triangle of ice barrier by reveling three ice barrier monster with different names i can destroy one card on the field" he said as he reveals samurai, numbing grub and Dai-Sojo and the card he destroys in Yami and now his friends can see again

"NO MY DARKNESS" he cried out

"My spell second effect" Ryker yelled out "I can special summon one ice barrier in my hand to appear Dai-Sojo" the 2200 defense point monster appears on the battlefield

"Oh thank god we can see," Anna said as they noticed Ryker's life points "Ryker losing!" she cried as ryker sets a card in his back row

The man draws a card and sets the card "bistro butcher attack his Dai-Sojo!" the butcher jumps in the air starts to stab monster repetitively killing Dai-Sojo as the man ends his turn his monster returns to normal attack

Ryker draws a card "i summon blizzard dragon in attack mode" the 1800 attack mode monster appeared

"Oh," the man said to Ryker "you going to crash"

"No, i tune my Reese the ice mistress with my blizzard dragon"

"ANOTHER SYNCHRO!" the man cried out as two monsters disappeared and a red dragon appeared

"SYNCHRO SUMMON APPEAR CORAL DRAGON!" the 2400 attack points dragon appears on the battlefield on the battlefield "your not the only one with field spells i play umiruka" water goes all over the floor and he sets a card on the battlefield

Slade looks in confusion at that sight and asks "since when Ryker had a field spell"

"It must be when he added new cards in his deck as he said" sonic duck quaked as Noah tried to call the cops

"Damn it something blocking the signal," Noah said As he walks over to them "there literally nothing we can do"

"GO CORAL DRAGON WATER STRIKE" Ryker cried out as the dragon shoots water at the bistro butcher

The man smiles in the mask "trap activate hate buster " the traps flips up "when a fiend monster is attacked i can destroy both monsters"

"No way," Ryker said as his monster gest destroyed "coral dragon"

"And hate buster has another effect you take damage equal to your monster Orignal attack"

"What," Ryker said in fear as an explosion blasted him back dealing 2400 burn damage to his life points and now he is at 5000 and the boy lands in the water and rolls of a bit and his friend cry out his name even though he can't hear them he gets up barley stands up

"When the coral dragon dies i can draw a card" ryker draws a card as he said and his vision is slightly blurred

"You ok' catshark said as she flys to his shoulder

"I'm fine I end my turn"

The man drew a card and sets a card "i activate Stygian Street patrol graveyard effect"

"IT HAS A GRAVEYARD EFFECT!"

"yes " he laughed "i can special summon a fiend with 2000 attack or less when i banish the Stygian Street patrol" he banishes the Stygian Street patrol and summons opticlops an 1800 attack point normal monster "i normal summon Flash assistant" the 2000 attack point fiend appears on the battlefield but loses 400 attack

"What the?" ryker said in confusion "why did it lose attack"

"Flash assistant loses 400 attacks and defense for each card in my hand," the man said to answer ryker question "but that's fine because you will still suffer" the monster go in front of the man looking like their about to punch ryker "ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY DIE YOU INSECT"

The monsters charge at Ryker and catshark screams as she covers her eyes because she doesn't want to watch

"REVERSE CARD OPEN THE HOLY BARRIER MIRROR FORCE!"

The trap card flips up and a bright light blasts the man's monster "THE LIGHT BURNS!" he screamed as his monster got destroyed from mirror forces effect "YOU PEST!"

Ryker laughs for a bit as he draws a card "i summon samurai of the ice barrier in attack mode" the 1800 attack point samurai appears on the battlefield and gains a boost form, Ryker field spell "Direct attack" the samurai charges at the man dealing 2300 damage to his life points leaving him at 6600 and he vomits blood from the attack

"You cockroach," he said towards ryker as he draws a card "i set a monster and end my turn"

Ryker draws a card from his deck "i summon caravan of the ice barrier" the 500 attack point monster appears and gains 500 attacks from Ryker's field spell "i activate his effect once per turn i can shuffle two ice barrier monster to the deck and now both of us can draw one card" ryker chooses gunginer, dragon of the ice barrier and secret guard of the ice barrier

"Are you sure its fine with me drawing"

"I don't care," Ryker said as both of them draw a card from the deck "Battle go my monsters" the samurai destroys the mans face down which was a second opticlops and Caravan attacks him directly dealing 1000 damage leaving his opponent at 5600 "I end my turn"

"How dare you bring my life points so low," he said as he draws a card 'i summon mad archfiend" an 1800 attack point fiend shows up "next i play the puppet magic of the dark ruler by banishing a fiend monster i can special summon a fiend equal to its level in the graveyard"

"NOT SO FAST" Ryker yelled out "i activate white howling if a water monster i can banish one of your spell cards and you can't play spell for the rest of the turn" Ryker banishes Yami and the man's the puppet magic of the dark ruler

"NO MY CARDS!" He cried out "then that case battle mad archfiend kill his lizard" the demon tackle Ryker's monster dealing 800 damage to his life points and Ryker is at 4200

Ryker draws a card "i summon numbing grub and activate your effect Iceberg shot!" the insect with 1300 attack appears and he shoots out an iceberg out its mouth canceling one of the man's zones "next i play double summon allowing me to have two normal summons this turn appear cryomancer!"

"NO MY MONSTER CAN'T ATTACK NOW!"

"He is going to be around for long" Ryker said smiling "i tune my cryomancer with my samurai"

"HOW MANY SYNCHRO ARE YOU GOING TO DO!" the man shouted as Brionac a 2300 attack power sea serpent appears on the battlefield

"I activate his effect by discarding any number cards i can return the same amount to your hand Brionic influence," Ryker said as he discards pilgrim to add the back row card of the man back to his hand "battle Brionac attack his monster Ice barrier blast"

The Dragon-like sea serpent fly over to the man's monster and blasts but the monster he was attacking swaps to defense mode and gets destroyed

"WHAT"

"Mad archfiend effect," the man said in response to Ryker question "when its attacked it can be turned to defense mode

In response to that Ryker had his numbing grub attack him dealing 1800 damage to his life points leaving him at 3800 ryker is now winning the duel

The man draws a card and sets two cards in his back row and normal summon a second mad archfiend in attack mode and after that, he ends his turn.

At the start of Ryker's turn, he draws a card "attack his made archfiend Brionac"

"Trap card open"

Both catshark and Ryker shout "What!" as a second hate buster opens up destroying Brionac and dealing Ryker 2300 and the man just starts laughing as Ryker gets blasted off Ryker is now at 1900 life points

As the man got distracted at the fact he is winning again he hears Ryker scream "NUMBING GRUB ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY" the worm blast ice at him making his life points at 2000

Ryker stands up and sets a card and said "I'll set one card and end my turn"

"I draw," the man said as he draws a card "i set a card face down and normal summon a second mad archfiend" the back row card appears on the battlefield and the monster also shows up and he ends his turn

"THIS GUY HAS THREE MAD ARCHFIENDS!?"

"Catshark" ryker said as she shuts up and Ryker draws a card and thinks about it for a sec "to hell with it i play a card of sanctity now we draw until we have six cards in our hands"

Both of the duelists draw until they have six cards in that case the man draws six while Ryker draws five.

"next " ryker said "i play moray of greed by shuffling back two water monster i can draw three" Ryker shuffles back the two general ice barrier monster and draws three "now i active prior effect. If i control an ice barrier i can special summon him but i can't special summon a level 5 or higher this turn" prior appears in defense mode with 400 defense but drops to 0 due to Ryker's field"

Then Ryker looks at his hand to see what to do next and grabs a spell card "now i play monster reborn arise again Umbreached Couple" the monster lovers appear once again holding hands "now i normal summon geomancer in attack mode and end my turn"

The man draws a card "now i play fires of doomsday" he says as he activates as two tokens appear

"I play jar of avarice," Ryker said as a chain "this trap allows me to shuffle five cards my deck and draw one" Ryker shuffle back white howling, pilgrim, monster reborn, card of sanctity and caravan back the deck and draws a card

The man looks at his hand and he grabs a spell card and said "i play dark mambele"

"What's that card"

"Good thing you asked," he said very cockily "this card allows me to banish one of your cards if i control three dark monsters BEGON UMI RIPOFF"

Ryker's field spell gets destroyed and all of his monster power returns to normal "ah crap" He said worriedly

"Battle mad archfiend attack his couple!"

The demon charges towards them but ryker shouts "I activate my trap no entry!" thanks to Rykers trap all the monster on the field swap to defense mode

"Damn you," he said in annoyance "i tribute set one of my tokens to end my turn"

"My turn" Ryker draws a card as catshark Lumes over him "you are going to regret not killing me last turn "

"What!?"

"Get ready," Ryker says with pride "For my newest synchro!" he puts his hand in the air "I TUNE MY LEVEL 3 UMBREACHED COUPLE WITH MY LEVEL 4 NUMBING GRUB AND LEVEL 3 PRIOR" the couple kisses each other on the lips again and turn into rings and the bug and man going into the rings "Might beast of the sea arise on the ground to protect your hunting ground SYNCHRO SUMMON APPEARED RAVENOUS CROCSAUR ARCHETIS" the level 9 fish monster with 1000 attack appears "when this monster is synchro summoned i get to draw for the number of non-tuners used for the synchro summon but first i activate its quick effect by discarding two cards i can destroy one card and i chose the middle face down Trash hunter!" the croc roars as it and its bark of the dark ruler and it goes to the graveyard and Ryker draws two cards

Ryker looks at the two cards at his hand and looks at the man and said"Archetis effect it gains attack for each card in my hand by 500 i have two so it's 2000 and it is more than enough to destroy you mad archfiend" ct shark blows a Rasberry at the man but he can't see her "BATTLE ARCHETIS ATTACK RAVENOUS BITE!" the croc goes after the mn's monster and eats it

The man draws a card and starts to laugh "i flip-up Gaap the divine soldier" when he flips the monster all of the other monster go into attack mode "next i summon flash assailant in attack mode a-"

"HOLD IT!" ryker shouts "i activate my monster effect by discarding to cards I can destroy your Gaap!" he discards pilgrim and warlock "TRASH HUNTER" the monster roars killing his level 6

But the man just laughs "i activate my trap" he shouts "call of the archfiend REVIVE GAAP!" The fiend returns to the battlefield and he discards a card another Stygian Street patrol "i tribute my token, Gaap and flash to summon my trump card" the monster urn into darkness 'APPEAR LEGENDARY MAJU GARZETT!" the zero attack point demon appears on the battlefield "Garzett effect it gains attack equal to the original attack of the monsters Gaap was 2200 and flash was 2000 so that makes his attack" the monster attack rises 4200 attack power

"4200 ATTACK!?" Both catshark and Ryker cried out

He just laughs at their fear even though he only hears ryker fear "don't worry i won't kill you yet but i play soul demolish now we can banish one card from both of our graveyards" he pays 500 life points 'i know what that defender can do so banish it"

"Then i banish Juragedo"

The man ends his turn and Ryker draws a card "i play the card of sanctity now let us draw" both of them draw six cards "now i play gold sarcophagus banish pot of avarice for two turns" he looks at his hand for what else he can do "i set two cards and swap geomancer to defense mode to end my turn"

"Is that all you can do" cat shark shout with worry "why didn't you activate your monsters effects" ryker just winks at her and she realizes what's going on

"I draw" he draws a card and laughs "THIS DUEL IS OVER I PLAY MY SECOND YAMI" his monster goes up to 4400 attacks "since your monster is in defense and i have a monster with piercing damage ATTACK GARZETT HELL SHOCKWAVE" the monster charges its attack "DIE!"

"THE ONLY PERSON THAT LOSS IS YOU" Ryker shouts at him "I ACTIVATE MY TRAP ICE BARRIER' The man's monster gets turn to a block of ice and with zero attack power and with nothing the man could do he ends his turn and Ryker draws a card "BATTLE RAVENOUS BITE"

"NO, I CAN'T LOSE" the man shouted "oh i know i activate my trap bark of the dark ruler your monster loses life equal to my life" the man has misread his card and paid all of his life points and lost the duel "NO!'

The battlefield starts to act weird phasing in and out "What's happening!" Ryker shouts as he can hear his friends again

'RYKER!' anna shouts "RUN FOR IT"

Ryker starts to book it to where his friends are he stops and hears the man scream as blood comes out of the man's eyes Ryker wanted to help him

the man screams in pain as the darkness surrounds him "MASTERS FORGIVE ME MASTER KOA!" and then the man gets consumed by darkness and Ryker didn't hurry he was next he jumps out of the hole as the hell field disappeared slade and anna catches him

Anna hugs him and it got awkward for both of them so she lets him go "sorry but are you ok"

"I'm fine"

Ryker stand up "they are called the stars of anarchy and now we know they are messing with powers they shouldn't"

Slade stands next to him "well we are prepared for next time Noah you joining us"

"I guess," he said "when i got free time and someone got to keep your gear in check"

And now our heroes got a member and discovered who their enemies are but now their enemies will not be holding back after that failure….

To be continued


	7. Episode 7

**YU-GI-OH NEWBOUND **

**EPISODE 7 STARS OF ANARCHY PART 2**

The bell rings from the door opening at the card shop "hello" said the owner "welcome to the card shop what would you like" the boy places a 50 dollar bill

"I'll like to buy your best structure deck"

The owner of the shop eyes widen at the unexpected thing "you got it" said the owner as he goes to the back room and grabs the structure deck

"Here you are," said the owner as he hands the boy the deck "by the way what's your name"

"Kenchii"

At the track area of the school, Slade and Noah ready up there duel disks while Roxie watches with her cast on and Rykers walks to her "oh hi bro" said Roxie

"Why are slade and Noah about to duel"

"Oh that," said Roxie "both of them are practicing for the tournament "this is round 2 slade won the first round"

"I'll go first," slade said after he was done looking at his hand "I'll discard one card to summon the tricky" Slade discards the transforming sphere and 2000 Attack power spellcaster shows up on the field

"Now," said slade "i normal summon sonic shooter in attack mode" the 1300 attack power monster appears "i will set one card and that's it for me i end" the face-down card appears on the field

Noah looks at his and he draws a card "i set a card and play solidarity" the set card and solidarity appears on the field "now i normal summon ally of justice nullifier" the 1600 attack power monster appears " NULLIFER ATTACK HIS SONIC SHOOTER" the monster cannons point at Slade's monster and blast it dealing 300 damage to slades life points he is now at 7700 "i end my turn"

"My turn," said slade "draw" he draws a card from his deck "Battle tricky attack his ally of justice nullifier" the tricky charges up magic shot and destroys Noah's machine dealing 400 damage to Noah's life points Noah is now at 7600 "i end my turn," said slade

Noah draws a card from his deck "i summon a second nullifier" the machine appears on the field and its attack raises to 2400

"What why did the creature attack rise?"

"Solidarity effect," said Noah "it raises my monster attack by 800 for each monster in my graveyard as long as they are the same" the monster points its blaster at the tricky "Fire" the monster blasted the tricky dealing 400 damage to slades life points "i end my turn"

Slade draws a card he looks at to see its a good card "i set a monster and end my turn" the set monster appears on the battlefield

Noah draws a card and he sets the monster card he drew "Nullifier attack his facedown"

The monster charges its cannons and fires

"You didn't learn from the last time," said slade as the monster gets destroyed and its an owl "an owl of luck effect goes off when its flipped i can add a field spell on the top of my deck" he goes through his deck and grabs one "I choose this one Elborz, the sacred lands of Simorgh"

"Oh crap," said Noah "not that annoying field spell again i end my turn"

Slade draws a card "oh i wonder what i drew" said slade sarcastically as Noah rolls his eyes "I play Elborz, the sacred lands of Simorgh" the field changes to that field spell "now i reveal a level 5 or higher winged so i can tribute summon for one less tribute" Slade reveals roc from the valley of haze and he summons roc from the valley of haze in attack mode with its 2400 attack power "well I pretty sure you know my field spell second effect my wind winged beast gain 300 attacks and defense" the monster gains 300 attacks and become 2700 attack "Battle Roc attack his nullifier"

The bird slices Noah's monster in half dealing 300 points of damage to Noah's life points he is now at 7300 their both tied "I end my turn" said slade

Noah draws a card "i summon cycle reader" the 1000 attack power ally of justice monster shows up and its atta goes up because of Noah's continues spell "I flip ally salvo" the machine flips up

"Now," said Noah "i tune my level 2 ally salvo with my level 3 ally of justice cycle reader" the sphere turns into rings and the spider bot goes through them "a mighty machine that all other attributes fear Synchro summon" the 2200 attack power ally of justice monster comes through "appear ALLY OF JUSTICE CATASTOR!"

"Meep"

"Battle" yelled Noah as the robot charges a beam and fires at Slade's monster "Ally of Justice Catastor effect active at the start of the battle phase it destroys any non-dark monsters JUSTICE DISINTEGRATION" the beam fire and kills the monster but slade takes no damage

Slade draws a card "I activate my trap" said slade as the trap flips up "Jar of avarice this card allows me to shuffle 5 cards from my graveyard to draw one" he shuffles the tricky, transforming sphere, roc from the valley of haze, sonic shooter and an luck of owl to draw one card

Slade looks at the card he drew and he plays it "I play spell book inside the pot now we both draw three cards from our decks" both duelists draw three cards 'i activate my field spell again i normal summon without tribute Alector the sovereign of birds" the monster shows up of the fields

Catshark tries to get Ryker attention at first it didn't work but she gets his attention

"What's wrong"

Catshark pulls them away from the duel "are you ok ryker" she asked him

"Yes" he replied "why you asking"

"Your nightmares have been getting worse"

He put his hand on his arm "how you know that" he asked back

"Well," said catshark "you haven't been getting much sleep" she flys over to him 'and you got huge ass bangs under your eyes"

"I'm fine buddy," said Ryker while smiling at her "come on let's go back to the duel

When the go back over to them slade has 1300 life points while Noah has 5900 life points

Slade draws a card "i activate my filed spell to normal summon troposphere without a tribute" said slade as the monster appears on the battlefield "Battle go troposphere!"

The winged beast monster flys over to attack Noah's quarantine "i activate my trap heavy storm duster to destroy your field spell" Slade's monster drops back to its original attack power dealing 700 points of damage to Noah

"I end my turn"

Noah draws a card "I summon ally of justice garadholg in attack mode" the monster with 1600 attack power appeared on the battlefield "Catastor attack JUSTICE DISINTEGRATION" the monster shoots a beam killing Slade's monster before the damage step " garadholg END THIS DUEL!" slades life points drop to zero

"Well, we both won one tie-breaker?"

Before Noah could answer him they hear clapping from the side and it was Kenchii the richest kid in school

"What you doing here popular kid," asked slade

"Oh," said Kenchii "I was just watching the duel" he walks over to the "i must say you guys are an interesting bunch"

Roxie giggles a bit at that comment "you have no idea" said Roxie

Kenchii looks at her and sees that she is in a cast "what happened"

"You don't want to know" replied Roxie "trust me"

"Anyway," said Kenchii as he grabs out a deck "anyone would want to duel me"

"You duel" asked slade "that's w-" slade didn't get a chance to finish because Anna elbowed him in the stomach and he falls on the ground

"I could," said ryker as he walks over to him "but do you know how to play"

"Sorta i know the basics"

"Good enough" yelled ryker as anna hands him her duel disk and Kenchii puts it on and ryker ready his and so does Kenchii

Both of them draw their starting hand

"I'll start," said ryker as he grabs a card in his hand "I'll set a monster and a card facedown" both cards appear on the field "i end my turn"

"Oh ok," said Kenchii as he draws a card and begins to read them

"Uhh is everything all right"

"Oh," said Kenchii "sorry i don't know these cards so give me a sec" he goes back to reading them "ok I summon Poki Drago in attack mode" a cute little dragon with 200 attack power and Roxie is in love with the dragon because it's so cute, "it says i can add another one from my deck to my hand" he grabs his deck and grabs another one and goes back to reading

Ryker gets slightly annoyed but he had to be nice because he a noob and Kenchii looks at Ryker "ok i set a card and play Dragonoid generator " the facedown card and the continuous spell appears on the field "it said i can pay 1000 life to activate it and summon a token twice per turn and so can you but i just end my turn"

"Not bad," said ryker as he draws a card from his deck "but not good enough i flip up my gale lizard" the 1400 attack power monster flips up "its effect activates by flipping him i can return one of your monsters GALE TORNADO!" the lizard flaps its wings and it returns Kenchii dragon

"Now," said ryker "i normal summon the tuner monster defender of the ice barrier" the tuner fox appears on the battlefield "i tune my level 3 defender of the ice barrier with my level 4 gale lizard" the fox turns into rings and the lizard fly into it "a mighty dragon who protects the ice barriers with his life synchro summon rise up gunginer, dragon of the ice barrier!" Ryker's ace monster shows up on the battlefield

"Oh come on I'm still sorta new you didn't need to summon your ace the third turn!"

Ryker rubs the back of his head "i activate gunginers effect by discarding up to two cards i can destroy two cards" Said ryker as he discards the Cryomancer of the ice barrier and secret guard of the ice barrier "ICY BREAKER!" the dragon destroys Kenchii Dragonoid generator and is face down trap Dragon's rebirth and Kenchii field is open

"GO GUNGINER SPIRAL SPEAR BREATH!"

The dragon attacked Kenchii directly leaving dealing 2500 damage to his life points Kenchii is at 4500 life points left "I end my turn" said Ryker as Kenchii draws a card

"I summon a second Poki Drago," said Kenchii the dragon appears doing a cute pose "its effect i can add another-" he stops himself as he checked his deck and he doesn't have another one he only has the two Kenchii had misplayed "hey mind not attacking me"

Ryker smacks his face and agreed to that unfortunately and Kenchii ends his turn.

Ryker draws a card and ryker couldn't do anything besides attack but he was nice and just ends his turn and when it to Kenchii turn he just ended after reading his card

"Ok my turn," said Ryker as he draws a card "Battle Go Gunginer Spiral spear breath!" the dragon freezes Kenchii's dragon dealing 2300 damage to Kenchii's life points he is now at 2200 "I'll set on and pass you're up"

"I draw," said Kenchii as he draws "I activate my montage dragon effect by discarding monster cards i can special summon him" Kenchii discards Des Volstgalph, an ancient dragon and Poki Drago from his hand, "It says the card gains attack from the creatures sends original levels by 300" the dragons attack power rises

"3900 ATTACK!"

"Battle," said Kenchii as the dragon was about to blast Gunginer as a trap card flips up and an ice beam goes to Montage dragon "HUH"

"I activated the trap Ice barrier," said Ryker "it makes your monster attack and defense 0 and its effect negated"

'IN THAT CASE, I'LL PLAY MY OWN TRAP" yelled Kenchii as it flips up "Dragon's rebirth i can banish my dragon to special summon one from my hand and graveyard" Montage disappeared and Ryker's trap missed its target as Des Volstgalph takes its place with its 2200 attack "i end my turn"

Ryker draws a card "i should wait to see what he does" he thought to himself and Ryker grabs a card from his hand "I'll set one and end " said Ryker as the facedown appeared on the battlefield

Kenchii draws a card "i normal summon luster dragon" a sapphire-colored dragon with 1900 attack power showed up "I play this card Dragonic tactic i tribute two dragons to summon a level 8" he tributes Des Volstgalph and luster dragon and his grabs his deck to look for a level 8 "i choose Tyrant Dragon" the 2900 attack power dragon appeared on the battlefield "Go Tyrant Dragon Attack His Gunginer" the dragon blast a fire blast at Guginer destroying it sealing 400 damage to Ryker he is now at 7600 life points

Ryker draws a card and smiled "Thanks to you have Five monsters in my graveyard' he plays a card in his spell and trap card zone "I activate pot of Avarice i can shuffle back five monsters in my graveyard to my deck and draw 2" he chooses Gunginer which goes back to the extra deck, defender of the ice barrier, gale lizard, he Cryomancer of the ice barrier and secret guard of the ice barrier back to his deck and draw two "that's not all the drawing I'll do this turn i play moray of greed" he shuffles Dai-Sojo and General Grunard back to the deck and draws three "next I play Gold sarcophagus and banish" he grabs his deck to look for a monster to banish "Umbreached Couple and they will be added to my hand in two turns" and Ryker sets a monster and a face-down trap and ends his turn"

"Wow that was a long turn" Said Kenchii as he draws a card "i normal summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode" the 2000 attack power dragon shows up "Battle Axe Dragonute attack his facedown" the dragon slices the facedown card in half and reveals its Cryomancer of the ice barrier "oh right when My dragon attacks he has to go to defense mode"

Kenchii changed his Dragon's Battle position "now Tyrant dragon" said Kenchii "attack" the dragon flys towards Ryker

"Your dragon may be protected from traps targeting it," said ryker "WHAT ABOUT AOE TRAPS I ACTIVATE DROWNING MIRROR FORCE " the trap reveals itself "if you attack me directly i can send all attack position monster back to your deck"

A huge wave engulfs tyrant dragon and forces it back to the deck and Kenchii shuffles it "I end my turn"

Ryker draws a card from his deck "I activate Jar of Avarice I can shuffle five cards to draw one as long its not Jar of Avarice" said Ryker and he chooses drowning mirror force, Ice Barrier, Pot of Avarice, Gold sarcophagus and moray of greed and they get shuffled back into the deck and Ryker draws one card "i summon Powered Tuner" the 1400 attack power dragon appeared

"Battle Go powered tuner!"

The serpent-like dragon constricts Kenchii's dragon crushing it and Slade got creeped out because of that "that's not pleasant" said slade

"I end my turn"

"Wow," said Roxie to anna "the guy isn't doing a bad job"

"That's only because Ryker gave him a turn"

"Give the guy some slack anna," said Noah "after all using a started deck can be hard against a component deck"

Kenchii draws a card and said "I summon crawling dragon in attack mode" the 1600 attack power dinosaur materialized on the Battlefield "GO CRAWLING DRAGON" the Dinosaur thing bites down on powered tuner neck-breaking it dealing 200 damage to Ryker "i end my turn"

Its Rykers turn and Gold sarcophagus two turns have passed so he adds his Umbreached Couple to his hand "I summon the Umbreached Couple"the 500 attack power lovers materialized on the Battlefield "their effect activates i can bring back level 4 or lower water monster come back powered tuner"

"HELL YEAH" yelled slade as he stands upon the stands "HE COMES GUNGINER!" he almost falls off if Noah and anna didn't catch him "IM GOOD" anna sucker punches slade in the face

"Behave your self birdy," said Anna as she gives Ryker a thumbs up

"Ok then," said Kenchii as he turns back to Ryker "so uh you going to the thing"

"OH right," said Ryker because he was distracted "i tune my level 3 Umbreached Couple with my level 4 powered tuner' the couple kiss each other on the lips and turn to rings and the dragon flys through them "a mighty dragon who protects the ice barriers with his life synchro summon rise up gunginer, dragon of the ice barrier!" he raised his fist as Ryker's ace monster materialized on the Battlefield

"He gets into it," asked Noah "Doesn't he"

"You have no idea," said Anna, Slade, and Roxie and after that, all four of them turn back toward the battlefield

"BATTLE GO GUNGINER SPIRAL SPEAR BREATH"

The dragon blasts a spear through the dinosaur dealing 900 damage to Kenchii life points and Ryker ends his turn and Kenchii draws a card a monster he can't summon Phantom dragon he realized he lost "i end my turn"

Ryker draws a card "Gunginer end this duel!" the dragon attacks directly dropping Kenchii to zero "Good duel"

Kenchii smiles "Good duel," he said to Ryker "the game seems fun" Ryker's friends head to him and Noah and slade were about to do their rematch but Kenchii leaves and gives the deck to a random kid on the street

"Master Koa"

Kenchii turn to the voice to see a duel spirit it was Koa'ki meiru prototype "why didn't you use your deck against him" asked Prototype

"You must learn your enemies weakness before crushing them"

To be continued


End file.
